A New Arrival
by punk monkey
Summary: Isabelle comes to visit her cousin Marian and ends up falling in love with an outlaw and trying to save England from the evil doers of Nottingham. Occurs between series one and series two. summary sucks but good read.
1. New to Nottingham

Author's Note: I know this is going to be a bit boring but I had to get the story going. I promise the story will get better. Please bare with me. Any criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

The young woman had an idea she was being followed but she thought it best not to change pace. She could take care of herself. Isabelle continued on her journey as normal with the hopes of little problems. But her hopes were dashed when two men charged at her causing her horse to rear up. Isabelle fell from the horse but as she did she noticed more men surrounding her. Luckily, she saw an opportunity to get the upper hand. One of the men came too close to Isabelle so she quickly rose to her feet and pulled a blade from her leg and grabbed the man. She pushed the blade to his throat and stood so all of his companions could see.

"Um master some help please," said the man Isabelle was holding hostage.

"Quiet Much. Listen miss we are just a small band out outlaws looking to take some of your riches. There is no need for blood shed." A young man stepped forward but smartly, kept his distance.

Isabelle could see the two men that caused her horse to rear were targeting her with bows. Two other men were standing with a stick and sword behind the man that just spoke.

"I do not want blood shed either. Take whatever valuables you want just leave me the letters and the necklace with them and my horse." The young man signaled the two with bows to go through her belongings.

"If I may ask what is a young woman like yourself doing traveling through the forest alone?"

"I do not see why I need any one to be with me. I can take care of myself as you can see."

"That I can. And since you have no want for bloodshed how about you let my friend go."

"I think not. Now please take what you want and let me leave."

"Robin I think you should come see these," said one of the men that were looking through her things. It appeared he was reading some of her letters. But the letters did not bother her. They were only letters from her cousin what bothered her was the name.

"What is your name?" she asked as the man headed to her horse.

"Robin Hood. Why?"

"Nothing I thought you were someone else."

The man named Robin Hood glanced over the letters and whispered to the men beside him. Robin then looked up and stared hard at Isabelle. "Where did you get these?"

"My cousin. Is it wrong for me to write to my cousin?"

"No but who is your cousin?"

"I do not see why that is any concern of yours. But because I am growing tired of this game I will tell you. Her name Marian, daughter of Sir Edward." Everyone looked at Isabelle as if she said the magic word. Robin came closer to Isabelle. The blade tightened against the throat of her hostage.

"Isabelle is that you."

"How do you know me?"

"It me Robin of Locksley. You visited Marian as a child for a summer and we played together almost everyday." The blade in Isabelle's hand lower which allowed the man she held to break free and join his friends. Robin came forward and embraced Isabelle.

"I can't believe its you. I thought it was you earlier but you said your name was Hood."

"Things have changed greatly since you were last here."

"I know Marian has wrote of it." Isabelle and Robin spoke a little while the others stood back and watched. None of them knew who she was. After a minute Robin introduced Isabelle to the rest of the gang.

"This is Djaq, our resident doctor. And this is Little John and Will Scarlett. And Much I believe you have already met."

"I am terribly sorry about earlier. You understand I did what I had to."

"Oh yes Though I could have done without the knife," said Much.

"Again I am sorry."

"And this is Allan a Dale" Isabelle looked up and fell into the deepest blue eyes she ever saw.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. Isabelle's heart skipped a beat but she kept her composure.

"That's enough Allan. Isabelle should be getting on her way."

"Yes I should but I would like to know one thing first. Why are you robbing me in the forest. Last time I checked you had a rather large estate."

"All consequences of the new sheriff. We steal from the rich to give to the needy. But I am sure Marian will fill you in on all the details. Now hurry along nightfall is coming."

"Thank you Robin." Isabelle jumped onto her horse and turned to face Robin. "Here give this to the poor," she said as she threw a small purse to Robin.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope to see you all again." Isabelle said as she rode off on the trail.


	2. An Evening Party

After her run in with Robin Hood, Isabelle quickly made her way to her relatives house. She arrived to find her uncle out in the yard. He had aged so much since she was ten. The sound of the horse brought his attention to Isabelle.

"Isabelle what brings you here?" Edward asked as he embraced his niece.

"I was hoping you could take me in for awhile. I know I am being rude by not sending word before my arrival but it is urgent. Times have grown hard at Lilitz. Mother and Father sent me out on my own. I was hoping to start a new life here in Nottingham."

"Of course you can stay. Though I am not sure times are any easier here. Come inside Marian will be delighted you are here."

The two entered the house to find Marian preparing a meal. "Marian please set the table for a guest." Marian turned to see who her father was talking about.

"I can't believe it Isabelle. What are you doing here?"

Together Isabelle, Edward, and Marian sat down to a light dinner and spoke of all the things that had occurred over the years. After a while Uncle Edward retired to his room and left the girls some alone time.

"So I ran into an old friend of ours." Isabelle said as she helped Marian clear the table.

"Robin."

"Yes. However, your letters failed to mention his current outlaw status and how handsome he has become. Now I understand why you were so heartbroken when he left."

"Oh hush. Life is not all about boys."

"I know. I know. Like crusading about at night. How has that been?"

"You cannot say anything about me. Last time I checked I got the idea from you. As I recall you have been known to become a freedom fighter yourself." This was true. Isabelle was having a similar problem with the sheriff of Lilitz. So as she grew up she trained. Boys from the town helped teach Isabelle sword fighting and bow sills. Eventually, she became as skilled as any man, though her sword play was better.

Isabelle and Marian spoke about their conquests against the evil sheriffs. Both had fun reliving what happened. The two talked until an arrow flew in the window with a note attached. Marian quickly retrieved it.

"It appears we have been requested to attend a welcome party for you in the forest tonight. What do you say Isabelle?" A smirk appeared on Marian's face.

"A party sounds wonderful." Marian wrote her father a note telling him where they were going and then grabbed herself and Isabelle cloaks for the journey. The two then set out along the road towards one of Robin's camp. It did not take long for them to find the others because Marian had a good baring of the woods. Also, a large fire was going and it sounded as if music was being played.

Isabelle and Marian were greeted by Robin and Much at the road which they then led the girls to the others.

"Robin you did not have to do this for me."

"We know. But it has been so long since we've had a party. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to celebrate. We are not only celebrating you but also Marians un-engagement and all the success of the gang of Robin Hood."

"I've prepared a wonderful meal if I do say so. And Little John is playing music," said Much.

"Fantastic. I always love a good party," Isabelle said as she passed between the trees to the fire. Everyone was gathered around the fire. Isabelle glanced around to see everyone but her eyes quickly found those of Allan's. She thought he was handsome but Isabelle was smart enough to know that looks were not everything. After the group talked for a little while, John picked up his flute while Much strummed a handmade guitar by Will. Marian and Robin enjoyed several dances together. Allan even built up enough courage to ask Isabelle for a dance. It would be hard to say the two did not have a liking for one another. Though the evening was going well, the outlaws and their guests were not alone.

Guy of Gisborne and several of his guards were setting up an ambush. Guy had found a villager that had seen Robin earlier and forced him to explain what Robin was up to. The villager knew Robin was holding a party because Robin bought the food from him. After the information was gained Guy and his men set out to find Robin and his men.

As Robin and the others sat down to rest a moment Will came running to the fire. "we are being watched. Gisborne and half a dozen guards along the road. We need to get out of here. Especially the girls."

"Great. I have heard so many things about Guy. I can't wait to meet him." Isabelle said as she grabbed a loose sword.

"No." Robin took the sword from Isabelle. "You and Marian need to leave immediately. Guy must not see you. Allan lead them away safely. The others and I will create a distraction." Robin said quickly as he put out the fire.

Allan ushered Marian and Isabelle through the forest. The three heard yelling and swords back at the camp, so they assumed the road would be clear but they were wrong. They ran into four guards.

"You two get out of here. I'll take care of this." Allan pulled his sword and squared of with the guards.

Marian grabbed Isabelle's hand and the two took off running. But Isabelle stumbled on a log and fell. Two guards came charging at her. "Get out of here. I can take care of myself." Isabelle pulled a dagger from her leg and began to fend off her pursuers as Marian escaped. Isabelle did the best she could but eventually the guards got the upper hand and knocked her unconscious.

When Isabelle awoke she found herself in a cell in a dungeon. The stench of the cell was foul. Isabelle was alone but she could hear others close by. She quietly inspected the cell hoping to find an escape but none presented itself. After some time two men dressed in black arrived outside her cell. One in a black robe and the other in a leather jacket.

"Pretty little thing. And you say you found her by one of Robin's hide outs."

"Yes. She nearly killed two of my men."

"What a woman indeed. Now come. Tell me your name and where Robin Hood is and there will be leniency with your punishment."

"I don't know any Robin Hood. I was walking through the forest when I was attacked. I am sorry if I hurt your men but I was only defending myself."

"Do you think I like liars? A clue. No."

"Explain why one of my men found you running through the forest with one of Robin's men."

"Is it wrong that I was with the company of a man? How was I to know he is one of this Robin's men." Isabelle stood to get a proper look at the men before her. She assumed the older one to be the sheriff and the younger to be Guy.

"I do not like liars. A few days without food or water should loosen your tongue. Or maybe we should try something else. Something more painful." An evil smirk crossed over the face of the sheriff.

"What if she is telling the truth my Lord?" Doubt showed in the younger man's eyes.

"Oh Gisborne such a soft heart for the women. Haven't I told you a hundred times. Lepers." The sheriff gave a sigh. "Fine no food or water then we shall see what she has to say." Isabelle stared at the men until they left her.

'Great,' she thought. 'First night in Nottingham and I spend it hungry, dirty and in a cell. But at least Marian and the others are safe.'


	3. Meeting in the Dungeons

I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I haven't had any feedback but it is early in the story. Hopefully as the story progresses I can get some idea of where I can improve and what I am doing right. Thanks.

* * *

Isabelle spent most of her time sitting, hoping she could come up with an escape plan. But she saw no way out. This jail cell was very different than the ones at her home. She had a spent a few nights in the cells of the dungeon in Lilitz, so eventually she found loop holes out of the cells. Guards patrolled constantly and no one would speak to her. She reckoned hours went by when Guy came to call.

"Ready to speak?" he growled in a deep tone.

Isabelle remained silent as she stared at the man before her. He was decent looking but from what she heard he was not much else.

"You realize things will only get worse for you. Is Robin worth it?" No response. "At least let me have your name so when you are hanged the sheriff can put your name on the decree."

"Does it matter? You already find me guilty. So no matter what I do or do not say I will be punished just the same."

"Smart, but I am sure that if you give me what I want, I can help you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Gisborne signaled to one of the guards and a tray of food was brought. "Now for your name."

Isabelle thought about her options quickly. Agreeing to Guy's terms meant betraying Robin and the others. And even if she did it may not help her. But on the other hand she could at least have some fun until her punishment.

"My name is Isabelle."

"Good." Guy slid the food under the bars. "Now what do you know about Hood."

"Not much. I was traveling along when his men came upon me. Instead of taking my money I convinced them I could help them. In the end we were having a party. But my real plan was to steal away in the night and finish my journey to Nottingham."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Guy's interest had been triggered. The blonde haired girl was pretty, smart, and he had never seen her before. Maybe she could be the one to take her mind from Marian.

"I must confess I didn't much like the sheriff. But you are a different story. Why don't you let me out of her and I will help you find Robin Hood."

"Tell me everything and we will see what I can do."

As she munched on her food, Isabelle noticed the dungeon had grown quiet. Something was going on. But she had no idea what so she continued to keep Guy's interest on her. He apparently had no idea as well.

"I only really know a few things. There are five men including Robin and a woman. They live in the forest. And." As Isabelle was about to continue she noticed movement behind Gisborne. It was Robin, Much and Allan.

"And what?" Guy was becoming impatient.

"Well Robin and his men are very good looking. There's this one with red hair who is adorable and one with blonde hair who has the most gorgeous eyes. And Robin himself, well he is a gift to women."

"I do not want to know what you think about their looks. I want real information. And if you can't give it to me you will pay." Guy glared at her.

"Wait I can tell you one thing and its really important."

"What?"

"He's right behind you."

Guy quickly turned his head to find it met with Robin's fist. Robin then hit him a few more times until he was completely knocked out. After the beating Robin rummaged through Guy' pockets till he found keys to Isabelle's cell.

"What are you guys doing here?" Isabelle could not hide the smile on her face at seeing them. But at the same time she was concerned for their welfare.

"We heard a damsel was in distress so we came to save the fair maiden." Robin quickly unlocked the door and let his new friend out.

"Did you mean what you said in there. I mean about me. I assume I am the adorable one. But I really don't have red hair." It was apparent Much was about to go into a rant. So Allan told him to shut it.

"I did mean it, Much and everything else I said. Now can we please get out of here. Please tell me you have an escape plan."

"We always have a way out. Djaq and John are waiting with horses and Will is keeping look out." At that moment a crash was heard outside the door to the dungeon. In moments Will rushed in.

"Need to go. More guards will be coming soon."

"Alright men and fair maiden escape through the garbage shoot." Robin said as he led the way down the hall to the kitchen area. Much followed closely behind with Isabelle in the middle and Will and Allan bringing up the rear. At one point the group ran into several guards. Everyone was able to take out one man each. Everyone was surprised Isabelle could hold her own. Finally they made it to the kitchen. Much protested at the idea of the garbage shoot But Will and Allan lifted him so he went down the shoot head first. Isabelle was next followed by Will, Allan, and then Robin.

Once off the pile of garbage Robin and his men met up with Djaq and John and the horses. They all hopped on one and took off. A few well placed arrows from Robin's bow and the gang made it through the gates and into the forest.

"It is always like this here?" Isabelle shouted as they galloped into the woods.

"You have no idea." Will responded.


	4. New Living Arrangements

I know this chapter may be a bit boring but it is helping to progress the story. I have plans for upcoming chapters and this is needed to make things cohesive. Thanks.

* * *

Robin and the rest of the gang arrived at one of the many hideouts they had in the forest after their harrowing rescue. Isabelle could not say thank you enough after they had stopped running. Once off her horse she proceeded to go around and hug everyone. When Isabelle came to Allan she couldn't help but hold on a second longer than she did with the rest. After relaxing several minutes it was decided Isabelle would be escorted back to her relatives home by Robin.

As the two rode back they began connecting as if Isabelle had never left.

"Marian and I have been in touch since my last visit, but she stopped speaking about you after you left her. You broke her heart you know."

"I do. But what was I suppose to do. The king needed me. I did what I thought was right."

"It also didn't hurt that there was glory involved. I know you Robin. Little has changed since we were ten. You still want to make an entrance."

"What are you talking about?"

"The cell. Come on. You could have easily waited till Gisborne was gone and we could have gotten out quietly. You wanted to put on a show. I'm not blaming you. I thought it was very impressive."

"Yea I kind of got that. ' A gift to women' I believe is what you said. I must say I am flattered but I don't believe I am the one you have your eye on."

"What me? I haven't even been around long enough to get a feel for anyone here."

"Don't lie to me. As much as I want to think you believe Much is adorable I feel that is all you feel for him. But the blonde with blue eyes now that is the man for you. Just admit it your heart goes a flutter when Allan is around. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Robin please. I will admit Allan seems like a very nice man but right now I would like to get settled and figure out what I want to do with my life."

"Well I hate to point this out but I don't think you will be able to show yourself in Nottingham as freely as you would like. Now Gisborne will think you are with us. I fear that will cause too many problems for you."

"Problems I am use to. Nottingham is looking as if it is not much different than in Lilitz. However, I did not have to retreat to the woods. My sheriff was actually rather lenient on me. My father had a high influence on him. When ever I got in trouble daddy got me out or I found my own way out. I got tired of it all so I decided to move on."

"So you come here where you are faced with exactly the same problems."

"Yes Robin but here I am not alone."

In no time at all Isabelle was safely at her relatives home. Edward was far from pleased to hear his niece had been caught but there was little he could do. He admired her and Marian and Robin for what they did. Though he was terrified he would find them hanging from a noose one day. After nightfall Robin retired to the forest. Isabelle relived her night and day in the cell to Marian and how the rescue went. And then she revealed her feelings about Allan. Marian believed Allan was a good man that would be a nice fit for Isabelle. However, she agreed now was not the right time to act on such feelings.

The next day while Marian and Isabelle were out Gisborne came to call on Marian. Her father was able to turn him away without any problems but it was obvious he was still angered by the broken engagement. After the girls returned they had to think about Isabelle's safety while staying with her relatives. Guy would previously drop in without a notice. Marian hoped her actions at the alter would dissuade his visits, but the days events proved otherwise. Isabelle could easily be seen by Guy which would put her life in danger.

The next day Robin and the others stopped by on their way to their regular drops when Marian told him about Isabelle's predicament.

"Let me think about this today. When we are done with our rounds we'll stop back here. Hopefully, I will have a plan by then."

Around dusk Robin and the others arrived outside garden of Marian's home. As Isabelle came out to greet them she was surprised to find a flower on the table waiting for her. Her checks flushed. She had no idea who left it but she knew who she hoped had left it. By the time she reached the others she had placed the flower in her hair.

"So Robin have you come up with another wonderful plan to keep me safe?"

"I have two ideas but neither may be to your liking. One, you go to the sheriff and Gisborne and convince them you'll help them find us and that we took you against your will. We'll stage a fight and make it look like you were innocent the entire time. Or two, you stay out of Nottingham, become an outlaw and live with us."

Instantly, Isabelle hated the idea of playing a part and convincing the sheriff and Gisborne of her innocence. She also did not want them to know her relation to Marian and Uncle Edward. It would cause to many problems and give them leverage if something were to happen to her. Her thoughts on living in the forest were a bit higher. She had no problem with camping and roughing it. But to already reside herself to outlaw status would bring her down farther than she had been in her own town.

"That is all you could come up with Robin. Live in the forest with you lot or possibly put her in danger and send her to the sheriff. There has to be more options." Marian said. She wanted her cousin to be able to live with her but she understood Guy would be a dilemma. "You don't even have a regular camp. There is no way Belle could live in the forest."

"Well now that you've said something we actual are setting up a base camp. Will is in the process of building a proper hideout."

"Anyway Marian I can live in the forest without any problem. I am just not sure that is what I want to do. I left Lilitz because I was tired, I wanted a break."

"Look you can stay in the hideout once it's built without having to fight. Relax. Give it some time and the sheriff and Gisborne will forget about you. After that you can pop up again with a different story." Robin had thought about the situation all day. He liked the idea of having Isabelle living with them but he understood her reservations.

"I am sorry Marian, Uncle Edward. It appears I have only one choice. For the time being it looks like I am destined to live in the forest."

* * *

The move into the forest was far from being hard. Isabelle had little objects to bring with her. And she decided that to fit in with the rest she would have to dress like them. With the help of Djaq, Isabelle was able to sew a few new outfits. As far as the fighting went Isabelle had changed her mind on being the one left behind.

"I want to get accustom to this life. I have a feeling things won't be changing soon for me. Let me come along so I can get use to how you guys work. It's better than just sitting in the forest all day." Isabelle said one morning as she tried to convince Robin she should come along with him on his days tasks.

"Only if you are sure. We are only doing our daily drops. Will, John, and Djaq are staying here to work on the fort."

"I am sure Robin. Now let's get going."

Life was easier than Isabelle thought it was going to be. All day long she traveled with her friends seeing the gratitude on people's faces for what they were doing. It also didn't hurt that she got to spend more time with Allan.

"So Isabelle how are you enjoying outlaw life. You've been living in the forest for a week now." Allan asked as Robin and Much went to make another drop while Allan and Isabelle made one.

"Things aren't that bad. I was hoping to get away from all the fighting but if I have to do it I am glad I am here. At least now I have friends to help me."

"I am sure your suitors were heartbroken when you left." Allan asked coyly. He was hoping to find out if she had any attachments.

"A few. But they were stuck up rich boys that didn't know how to have a good time. What about you? I know Little John has a wife, and Will and Djaq have an unspoken flame. And its no secret Robin and Marian are going back and forth."

"No attachments here. Though I am not opposed to the idea of being with someone." Allan smiled at Isabelle. He knew there was no reason to rush things. And from what Robin has mentioned to him Isabelle was not ready for a relationship. Allan was only laying the ground work.

Together Allan and Isabelle finished their drop and met up with Robin and Much. From there they returned to the new site for the permanent camp. Will and the others had come a long way.


	5. Daddy Issues

Over the course of a month life had calmed down for everyone. It appeared the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne were planning something but it did not involve causing problems with the outlaws. In fact little was seen of the evil doers of Nottingham. Isabelle had adapted well to forest life. Her bond with the outlaws had grown close. Robin , Much, and Will had become older brothers to her and John was like the caring father she never had. Djaq was her best friend aside from Marian. And Allan was becoming the man of her dreams. Everyone in the camp knew the two were smitten with each other. Flirting occurred and occasionally the two would steal away to have time alone. But they were not going any further than that. Robin was also happier with having Isabelle around because Marian made more frequent journeys into the forest. Nevertheless, the happier times were about to end.

One evening Robin came racing through the forest and into the camp.

"Gisborne has just taken Marian and Sir Edward to the castle and he's razed their home. Something is going on. With this and then the woman with Vaizey's insignia, the sheriff is planning something. And tomorrow I am going to find out what."

The next morning Robin, Much, and Allan left the camp to find out more about the sheriff's plans. The others had to make the regular rounds to the poor but afterwards they were to meet at the camp. However, Isabelle and the others were finishing their last drop much came running up the road.

Out of breath and tired, Much began to speak. "Robin. Problems. Danger. Need help. Come quick."

"Much take a breath. Where is Robin and is he okay? What about Allan?" Isabelle said. She was beginning to panic and become excited. There had been no action since her arrival so she was ready to fight.

"Robin told me to come get everyone. The sheriff is calling together anyone who is against the king. He was okay when I left him but I have a feeling he is not now. As far as Allan goes he left to go to a bar to try his new tricks."

"We go to Nottingham." John said in his burly voice.

Quickly the group took off for Nottingham. They easily slipped into the town without being seen. And it appeared at the right moment. Robin had just been cornered by half a dozen archers. Isabelle and the rest of the gang rushed in to take all of the archers out. Robin threw dirt into Gisborne's eyes and then the group took off before the gates closed.

It was on the way home when Isabelle realized Allan was not with them. When she asked Robin about it he said Allan was probably still at the tavern pedaling his new cup trick. This calmed her nerves a little but something just did not feel right.

As everyone sat around the cap, Robin began a wonderful speech on how the entire group was Robin Hood. How he alone could not fight injustice. Though Robin's speech made Isabelle feel great she ahead few worries on her mind. Marian and Uncle Edward had to live in the castle, Allan was still gone, and the sheriff was going to be relentless now that his sister was dead. By the end of the speech Allan had returned with several bruises. One less worry but Isabelle's mind was not at ease.

After a quick meal prepared by Much and Isabelle the gang settles down for the night. At the moment the group was safe but the sheriff was planning something with the new Black Knights. As Isabelle lay in her hammock sound asleep a new visitor was arriving to Nottingham castle to meet with the sheriff.

"Vaizey good to see you again. Sorry I am late. I hope the original meeting went well."

"No and yes. The others agree with the idea of Sharmat and things are right on schedule, Roberts, as long as you are willing to do your part."

"Of course of course. But I have heard there might be a small hitch in our plans. I believe his name is Robin Hood." The dark haired man was a little younger than the sheriff but just as evil.

"He won't be a problem for long. He has killed m sister so I will see him hang. Plans will be set in motion soon enough. What about you. Word is you have had your own thorn to deal with?"

"Yes well she is my daughter. I banished her from my realm months ago. Isabelle will not be a problem I am sure of that.

* * *

A week after the incident that almost gotten Robin killed found the entire group disguised and working their way through Nottingham. Around midday Isabelle thought she saw someone she knew. And then she got a full glimpse at the man and realized she was in danger.

"On no. No it can't be. I have to get out of here," she said in a panic stricken voice.

"Belle what's wrong?" Robin asked as he grabbed for her hand.

"I need to leave now Robin. I'm sorry I'll tell you later but I have to get out of here." Quickly Isabelle tore her hand from Robin and slipped out through the crowd. But Robin was worried.

"Allan please look after her. Make sure she is okay."

Allan nodded then trailed off after her. He finally caught up to her outside of the gate.

"Hey I'm not being funny but what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing. I just needed some air. I started to feel sick and did not want to bring attention to us by bringing up my breakfast."

"Are you sure that's all? You looked really upset back there."

"I'm fine now Allan. Thank you." Allan and Isabelle waited around until the others were done in the town. Then together they traveled to the camp. Eventually Isabelle found time to sneak away into the forest to be alone. Why was her father there? Did he know she was there? No matter. It couldn't be for good, especially if he was near the sheriff. Two sheriffs that hate the king could not be a good thing. She had to tell Robin but how. She lied when she first told him of her father. All of a sudden Robin popped out from behind a tree.

"You missed Marian today. She was in the town. She was worried something had happened to you. Allan told me you were sick. But I have to say I don't believe it."

"Look Robin I must confess I was not entirely truthful when I told you about my past."

"Isabelle you can tell me. It's all right."

"Robin my father's here. I think he may be a black knight."

"This does not surprise me. You said he was close to your sheriff. Maybe he sent him in his place."

"No Robin. See that's just it. My father is the sheriff and he is just as treasonous as Vaizey." Robin could see Isabelle was ashamed to admit her father was just as terrible as Vaizey and that she kept it from him. "I'm sorry Robin. I just did not want you thinking I was like him."

"Not in a million years would I think you are like your father. Isabelle it's okay. I understand. We cannot choose our family. Everything will be alright." While Robin and Isabelle spoke she felt an invisible weight lift off her shoulders. There were no secrets now. Isabelle and Robin returned to the camp and told them of her father. Her fears of them rejecting her were gone. They understood she could not be held accountable for her father.


	6. More Problems

Over the next few days Isabelle hung low, she could not afford her father seeing her. But after a few days Robin told her he saw her father leaving the town and heading home. It came about on the same day the village of Clun was having a party for a couple that was newly wed. Robin and the gang had been invited for they had saved the young groom's life once. Isabelle was a bit excited, she finally got to go to a real party, though she was not pleased to be wearing a dress again. She had finally become use to her rustic clothing. They were far more comfortable than her corseted dress she grew up in. She only agreed to wear a dress if Djaq did as well. Surprisingly, she had no objections to wearing a dress. That evening everyone got dressed in their best for the party.

As Isabelle and Djaq stepped out of the camp after getting dressed, to find the boys waiting for them. All heads turned to them and all jaws dropped. Djaq's dress was sage green and hung off her shoulders. Isabelle's was just like hers except it was pale blue.

"Wow. Um. Wow." Much stammered as his faced turned red.

"I say Djaq we should dress like this more often if it means Much will be speechless." Isabelle said.

"Yes. And maybe we can convince them all to bath once in awhile if we wear these more often." The girls laughed. It was quite fun to see the boys behave silly over some dresses.

"You look beautiful. I mean not that you don't everyday." Allan said as they strolled up into Clun.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself Allan A Dale. I must say you clean up nice." Isabelle smiled. Tonight was going to be fun. A wonderful way to relax, with her father out of Nottingham she did not have to hide. All night Isabelle danced and was merry along with all her friends. Isabelle and Allan spent most of their time together. Allan even worked up the courage to kiss her as they slow danced. Everyone was surprised to see Allan so bold. After the kiss the two sat and talked.

"Isabelle I know we haven't known each other long but am I wrong in thinking there is something between us?"

"You are not wrong." Isabelle stared at her feet. Everyday she found she cared for him more. But she was unsure if the timing was right.

"Isabelle I care for you. And I just wanted you to know that."

"I do Allan. I care for you too it's just I have only been here two months and I have no desire to rush things."

"I agree. I only brought this up because I wanted you to know my feelings." Isabelle smiled at the adorable man in front of her. "Now that that's out of the way let's get back to the party."

The night was perfect. But just like the last party she attended the evening was not going to end well.

John had just asked Isabelle to a dance when Gisborne came into the room. Robin rushed past. "We need to get going. Will and the others are outside." But just as they were about to sneak out the back Gisborne spotted them. Gisborne grabbed the nearest woman and held a dagger to her throat.

"If you leave Hood this woman dies. Now you and your friends there surrender. Drop your weapons. And put your hands where I can see them."

Robin sighed in anger. There was nothing they could do. He dropped the dagger he had at his side and Isabelle pulled hers from her leg. Gisborne let go of the woman and ordered his guards to take Robin, John and Isabelle into custody.

"The sheriff is going to be pleased. There will be a hanging tomorrow. Robin Hood and his tall partner in crime." Gisborne said as he led his captives back to the castle.

"And what about me?" Isabelle asked as she glared at Gisborne.

"You, my fair lady, your father will decide your fate," Gisborne looked at the girl and saw fear in her eyes. "Daddy's little girl. He will be pleased to see you well. What not happy to see dearest daddy?"

"My father is dead to me."

"You should be honored to have a father like him. He is a great man. When he comes back next month he will be happy to see you."

"I doubt that considering I have been causing him trouble since I was a child. And now if I must be a prisoner here it will be my pleasure to cause you and the sheriff just as much trouble." Isabelle smiled sweetly.

Robin and John laughed. They admired her fight even though they knew she was frightened. "Shut it," Gisborne growled as he dug his knee into Robin's stomach and hit John over the back of the head.

When the group reached the castle Isabelle noticed a band of cloaked people sneaking their way along the side of the road. At least the others were near by. There was still a chance. She had no desire to stick around to see her father. By the time they were put in the dungeon the sheriff already heard about their arrival and he was making his way to greet them.

"Well, well, well. I have finally got you. The great Robin Hood. It looks as if you will finally pay for all the trouble you've caused. At least look at it this way Hood, you won't be going alone. The big man will be going with you. And as for the little lady well. GUARDS!" Four guards appeared around the sheriff and Gisborne. "Take her she'll be coming with me."

The first guard went to open the gate when Robin and John stood in front of Isabelle. "Oh how sweet. You two think you can stop this. She will come whether you let her or we kill you when we take her."

'Then we will die now." Robin said defiantly.

"No Robin. I won't allow you to die for me. For nothing." Isabelle stepped forward and into the hands of the awaiting guards. As she did so she winked letting them know she was okay.

"Don't worry Robin. She will live longer than you." With that the guards slammed the gate and took off with the sheriff, Gisborne, and Isabelle.

From there the sheriff dismissed the guards and had Gisborne lead Isabelle to his private bird room. "Have a seat my dear. I must say your father failed to mention your beauty."

"Yes, well I'm sure he failed to mention a lot of things about me. Dad's not exactly too proud of me."

"Now that I know. But I also know more about you than you think, the sheriff said slyly. "Did you know that you are to be married?" Isabelle was shocked and the sheriff saw it. "You see your father went home to prepare things and send out men to find you because he found you the perfect man. But seeing as how you are already found he can return early. So you can get married."

"I am not getting married. I refuse."

"You have no choice. Your father has already decided. When he returns you will marry sir Guy." Smiles covered both their faces.

"No," was all Isabelle could say.

"Yes. Now for the time being you will go with your beloved to Locksley so you two can become more acquainted."

That night Isabelle was transferred from the castle to the village of Locksley in one of Gisborne's private coaches. But as they pulled out a smile crossed Isabelle's face. She was able to hear someone screaming for guards as a group of outlaws ran down the stairs of the castle. She could image the look of the sheriff as he realized he was out of a hanging. The veins pulsing in his neck and his blood boiling. Isabelle had seen it enough from her own father.

Once the coach arrived at the manor of Locksley Gisborne came around and helped her out of the carriage. Her hands were secure with shackles but her feet were free. He took her into the house without a word and chained her ankle to a post in the center of a small room, then he removed the shackles from her hands. "Are you hungry?" Gisborne asked quietly. It was the first time Isabelle heard him say something that did not come across as a threat.

"No," she quietly responded. Isabelle was growing tired and did not wish to fight any further with anyone. It appeared to her that she had sometime over the next month to fight and make life miserable for the ones around her.

Gisborne walked to the door. He looked back at Isabelle as she sat on the floor. It looked as if he wanted to say something but no word came out. All he did was close the door and lock it behind him.

'I have decided no more parties for me.' Isabelle thought. When she was convinced no one would hear her, Isabelle began to test the chain to find a weak link. But there was no luck. Then she tested the post and the floor around it. Nothing. After an hour of escape attempts she resided to give up for the moment and sleep. If they intended to harm her, they would have done so back at the castle. She knew the sheriff loved suffering so if she was to be hurt it would have happened in front of him. As Isabelle drifted off to sleep, the gang was safely back at the camp thinking of a rescue plan.


	7. Locksley Manor

Thanks to everyone that's been reading A New Arrival. I know it still has some kinks. That I am going to work out. Thanks iheartlife89 for your review. Hopefully, the next chapters will come across as fitting in with the style of writing appropriate for Robin Hood.

* * *

"If she's not in the dungeon or the great hall where would they have put her?" Djaq asked as she changed out of her dress. It was difficult for her during the rescue of John and Robin because her dress was a bit too long. In the end she chopped off a foot of the material so she could run properly. She felt sorely for ruining the dress but it had to be done.

"I don't know Djaq. But we will find her. If her father is involved it cannot be good. She always said he never hurt her but that doesn't mean he won't start now." Robin was beside himself. He shouldn't have allowed them to take her.

"She must still be in the castle. We have to go back and get her." Allan grabbed his sword and made for the door. It killed him not to know if she was safe or not. John and Will stopped him as he reached for the lever to the camp.

"No Allan. We can't just storm the castle. She may not even be there."

"Well we have to do something. If anything happens to her." Allan shouted. And then followed with, "I love her," quietly. He sat down and put his hands in his head. He finally found the woman he loved and she was already taken out of his life. Robin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. At first light we will head to Nottingham. I'll get Marian to find out where she's been taken." The words were no comfort to Allan. He needed to know now if she was safe.

All night Allan paced the camp as the others tried to sleep. Finally he decided he would go to Guy in the morning and find out what had happened to her. But how would he get around the others. Luckily, when first light came he didn't have to think of a lie. Robin had come up with another plan.

"I will go to Nottingham and call on Marian. Much and John check through out Clun and see if anyone knows anything. The sheriff could have sent her through the town during the night back to her father. Will and Djaq check out Nettlestone. I think the sheriff has some allies that may be holding her for him. Allan check around Locksley, Gisborne may have her. We meet back here at mid day. If you find out where she is don't do anything rash. Charging in alone may only endanger her more." The last bit was pointed towards Allan but Robin did not look at him as he said it.

As soon as the camp door was open Allan hurried through the thick forest to the village. Locksley was not far from the camp so it did not take long for him to arrive. He knew he had to be careful with what he did. He had the arrangement with Gisborne and he was hoping that he could use that to his advantage. But he had to make sure no one else saw him talking to Gisborne. Upon reaching the village Allan spotted Guy in the stable preparing his coach. Allan snuck up making sure no one else was about. Then he had to calm down. He was smart enough to know that if he showed too much interest in Isabelle Guy could grasp the upper hand.

"Psst. Guy."

Guy's head turned to find the outlaw he had recently propositioned with money. "Oh its you. What do you want? Never mind. I assume it has to deal with your little friend."

"Yes. I know we have the agreement I bring you information for money but I need a favor. How about information for information."

"Like what?" Gisborne was intrigued enough to hear him out.

"Tell me where Isabelle is and the next time I have information you won't have to give me a cent."

"What? Give you the location of your friend so you and the rest of your pitiful friends can come and rescue her. I think not. Anyway she is to be my bride. Sheriff Roberts has promised her to me. He thinks I can tame her."

"But I thought you had your eye on Marian?"

"Marian does no feel the same for me. She proved that when she refused to marry me. But that doesn't matter now."

"Guy please. I need to be able to tell the others something."

"Fine. Tell them she is safe. Her father has ordered no harm should come to her. It appears no matter how much she acts against him, he still has a soft spot for her. Now if that's all you have leave. I must head to the castle."

Begrudgingly Allan stole away to the edge of the forest. He had no intentions of leaving quite yet. Gisborne was keeping something from him. Allan still had about an hour before he had to head back to the camp. From his position Allan was able to see everything. As he was about to take his leave he heard her. Gisborne had her by the upper arm and was leading her to the coach. She appeared okay though unhappy. Once he saw she was safe, Allan made his way through the forest to the camp. She was being held at Locksley manor. Robin would have no problem breaking in to there. It would be easy enough to rescue her and come up with a yarn to keep Guy from suspecting he was the one who knew where she was. He only wished Isabelle would behave enough so that they wouldn't do anything to her. He knew she could get herself into too much trouble.

* * *

While the others were trying to find Isabelle, she was looking for a way to get to them. By the first light Isabelle was up and ready. Footsteps could be heard above her. She wasn't the only on up. Eventually the footsteps worked their way down the stairs to her door. Keys jingled in the lock as the door opened. Guy stood in the doorway with a maid behind him. She was holding several pieces of clothing in her hand.

"These woman will help you dress. Unless you wish to stay in that lovely dress."

"I would like to change."

"Alright well change quickly we are leaving."

"Where are we going because I honestly would prefer to stay here."

"You are coming with me to the castle. I am not letting you out of my sight. Now get dressed." Gisborne turned his back and went to leave but Isabelle began to rattler her chains.

"Oh Guy. I won't be able to do much with my leash on."

Gisborne came back into the room and took the keys from his pocket. Isabelle saw this as the perfect time to make her escape. When Guy would lean down she planned on knocking him out and freeing herself. But he was too smart for that. Gisborne handed the keys to the maid then stood and watched as she was released.

Isabelle's spirits deflated. Guards were posted outside the window and door. 'So much for escaping this morning .' As she finished dressing Guy knocked then walked back into the room.

"Thank you." Isabelle said to the maid as she left.

"Time to go."

"But what about breakfast? Aren't we going to sit down and have a traditional meal. You are to become my husband. You should know what I enjoy in the morning." Isabelle was doing her best to channel Much as she ranted on.

"We leave now." Gisborne grabbed her by the upper arm and led her outside. "You misunderstand the reasons for our marriage. Your father wished me to train you. Soon enough you will be as obedient as the servants." Isabelle hopped into the coach followed by Gisborne. He slammed the door closed as Isabelle thought, 'I don't think so.'

The ride to the castle was silent and bumpy. Isabelle did her best not to look at the man sitting across from her. There was no way she was going to marry him. It would be the last thing she would do. It did not surprise her that her father wanted her to be trained. For years he had sent others to try and tame Isabelle. Even as a child she was rambunctious. On many occasions she would play with the village children or convince the guards they were to teach her archery and sword play. Since she was the daughter of the most powerful man in the shire, no one disputed her claims. Isabelle even found time to go to the dungeons. She thought it would be useful later in life if she knew how to escape a cell. If the guards questioned her presence she told them her father wanted her to know incase something were to happen to him. Just speaking her fathers name to anyone in Lilitz meant Isabelle had a free pass. But she only used her fathers name when it was most important. The other part of the time she tried to persuade others she had no relations to Sheriff Roberts.

* * *

As Isabelle pondered her thoughts, Guy was inside his own head. It was not his wish to marry her. She reminded him too much of Marian. She was outspoken and knew too much for her own good. But he saw more potential in changing Isabelle. She would eventually give in to him once they were married.

Finally the ride ended as the coach pulled into the courtyard of the castle. Guards rushed to help sir Guy and Isabelle out. As the two walked into the great hall they found the sheriff sitting in his chair nursing a black eye. Before Gisborne could ask the sheriff was yelling.

"Gisborne do you have any idea what happened after you left last night. A clue. NO! Robin Hood's merry band of misfits saw fit to sneak into the castle and break their leader and friend out. When I turned to yell for you do you know what happened. Hood gave me this lovely beauty mark." Isabelle stifled a giggle. "Do you find that funny missy? Well you won't for much longer. I have sent word to your father. It shouldn't be more than two weeks before he is back here and you two can get hitched."

"You may look at it that way sheriff but I see it as two weeks that I can escape."

"Well la-di-da-di-da. You can hope all you want but you are not going anywhere. Gisborne lock her in the store room. We have a Hood to catch."

A knock came to the door as Gisborne was about to lead Isabelle out. The door opened to reveal Marain. Isabelle quickly and silently signaled to Marian not to recognize her. She was still not sure if her father had revealed to the sheriff of their relatives. Sir Edward was her father's brother-in-law and since he was a do good, Isabelle's father did not speak of him.

"Sheriff. Sir Guy."

"What do you want leper?"

"My father he is ill. I need to take him out of the castle." Isabelle could tell Marian was lying. Robin must have sent her to find out where she was. Once Marian saw Isabelle, whatever cover story she had would be useless.

"No no no. You can not be trusted. Gisborne you may go. I will deal with this."


	8. Bird in a Cage

Hey everyone hope you all like this chapter. Iheartlife89: the last bit with Marian and the Sheriff was an attempt for Marian to figure out where they were keeping Isabelle. But she saw Isabelle and it caused her to make up a new lie. Hope this helps. Thanks.

* * *

Robin was the last person to arrive back at camp. Marian could not tell him anything but she would find out what she could. He knew it broke her heart to know Isabelle was in danger. Marian and Isabelle had spent some time together as children and hit it off. Isabelle's mother loved her brother and his family so every now and again she would travel to Nottingham to visit them. When Isabelle's mother passed away when Isabelle was thirteen, her father would not take her there. So the girls resided to writing to each other as much as possible. It was as much for Marian sakes as for his that he had to get Isabelle back safely.

"Robin good your back. I know where they are keeping Isabelle. She's okay." Allan said as Robin entered the camp. "She is staying at Locksley manor. I spoke with one of the servants. But they left for the castle this morning."

"Good work Allan. Now we can think of a rescue."

"Robin there's something else." Allan had already told the others he saw Isabelle but he had waited for Robin so he could tell him about the wedding. No matter what Isabelle could not marry Gisborne.

"What Allan?"

"Her father has given her hand to Gisborne. When her father returns she's to get married." Everyone saw how it hurt Allan to say it. His heart belonged to Isabelle.

"We'll get her Allan. Tonight."

* * *

The rest of the day the gang spent preparing to sneak into Locksley manor and rescue Isabelle. It would be difficult. Robin was sure security was increased with her being there. Not to mention it was Gisborne's personal home. Luckily, Robin knew all the secrets of the manor. That evening the outlaws crouched in the brush on the edge of the forest. They were waiting for the coach to come back. Robin planned on ambushing the coach as soon as it stopped and Isabelle was in the open instead of waiting for her to be taken into the house. As dusk came and went there was no carriage.

"Where is it? Robin they should have come back by now." Will said. Everyone was growing anxious. But just as the words left Will's mouth horses could be heard coming from the road. A coach came up the road and stopped in front of the manor. The outlaws held their breath as Gisborne got out of it alone. Isabelle was not there.

"Where is she? Could we have missed her?" Much asked as they waited. "Master. Maybe she's there already. Or maybe"

"Much hush."

"Robin she should have been in that coach. I'm going in there. She has to be there." Allan started to move but Robin stopped him.

"No. She's not here. They had to know we would find out. We need to think of a plan." Allan hated to wait but he knew Robin was right. What was worse is that he felt responsible. If he hadn't spoken to Guy maybe she would still be kept at the manor.

* * *

In reality it didn't matter if anyone spoke to Guy or not. The sheriff had come up with the idea that Isabelle would constantly be moved about just so no one could find her. Vaizey knew Hood had his spies all throughout Nottingham that would run and tell him about his friend. So each day Isabelle was to be moved around. That night Isabelle found herself sleeping in the store room. A few blankets had been brought in while the sheriff and Gisborne gloated.

"You were probably hoping you would go back to Locksley with Guy here. But I find you may be just fine here. And tomorrow you will be moved and the next day you'll be moved and the."

"I get it. You're a genius. Move me so my friends can't find me. Does it look like I care. A clue. No." As Isabelle said the sheriff's catch phrase she saw Gisborne smirk and Vaizey's veins pulse.

"You missy will pay. I have plans for you." And with that the two left Isabelle to herself. Though she should have been worried she wasn't. She knew the others would do all they could do to help her. But she did miss Allan, she couldn't help it. He was her first love and Isabelle felt safer when he was around.

* * *

That night Isabelle had a dream. The beginning involved her spending the rest of her life with Allan. They continued to live in the forest together after King Richard returned home. But then the dream quickly changed to a nightmare. The sheriff and her father killed King Richard and Allan then forced her to marry Gisborne. Just as she was about to kiss him, she woke up screaming. After a second Isabelle calmed down, then she heard the door being opened.

"Are you okay?" Gisborne asked. Isabelle was disappointed to see him. She hoped it was going to be Allan and the others with a rescue.

"Sadly, yes. Now do you mind I need to use the bathroom and find new clothes." Gisborne led Isabelle to the bathroom then had her change into fresh clothes from a servant. Isabelle couldn't help but notice Gisborne had changed slightly. He wasn't as rough as he was when they first met. Maybe she could help him change for good. Afterwards she was led to the Great hall. Again the sheriff was in his chair eating.

"Ah just the people I wanted to see. Gisborne say good bye to your bride to be because she is about to face her punishment."

"My lord what is her punishment?"

"I am glad you asked." The sheriff rose and led them out to the court yard. It was obvious what Isabelle's punishment was as they stepped into the sunlight. A large iron cage had been placed in the center of the court with a wooden awning placed over it.

"I had the guards work on this all night. They took the iron coach we had and took the wheels off. A couple modifications here and there and wa-la. You have this lovely contraption. I must say this solves several problems. You can stay in there till your father comes and everyone can see if an escape attempt is made." The sheriff was glowing at his achievement.

"Is it wise to keep her here? Doesn't her father want her kept safe?" Gisborne seemed mildly concerned at Isabelle's new situation. He walked around the cage and inspected it closely.

"Gizzy already worried about your beloved's welfare. How sweet. But she will be fine. The girl has a roof over her head. She'll be fed and allowed to go to the bathroom. Now my dear get inside."

Isabelle entered the cage without putting up a fight. There really wasn't any point with everyone about. "What about some blankets and pillows. I could probably use a chair or sofa. A small table." As Isabelle continued to taunt the sheriff and Gisborne left.

The cage was two feet taller than her and about ten feet wide. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't the worst situation she could be in. All day long Isabelle sat in her cage peering out at the people around her. Several guards were stationed around the cage while more were on the castle walls. Each equipped with bows and swords. At midday Isabelle saw Marian exiting the castle with a tray of food.

"Isabelle are you okay?'

"I've been better but for the most part I'm okay. How are you and Uncle Edward?"

"Better than you it would seem." The girls laughed. Marian tried to keep Isabelle happy for as long as possible but soon the guards forced Marian to take the tray and leave. Marian had told Isabelle she would tell Robin as soon as she could. Though, Isabelle was unsure it was the smart thing to do. She was too open. But Marian convinced her Robin would think of something to save her.

* * *

That evening Marian sent word with one of her maids to Robin about Isabelle. After hearing about Isabelle's situation the outlaws began to think of a plan.

"How can he do this? Treat her like an animal. Robin we have to get her." Allan said as he paced the floor.

"Calm down Allan. Marian said she is being taken care of. Now we need to think about how to get into the courtyard without being seen." Eventually, the gang decided they would steal guards uniforms and pretend to change shifts. From there they would get Isabelle out as quickly as possible.

The nest day Robin and Allan went into Nottingham to see how Isabelle was doing and to let her know the plan. The only problem was getting close enough to see her. They first took out two guards and stole their uniforms. After they were completely dress they walked through the castle. As they did so they ran into Marian with a tray of food.

"Where are you going missy?" Robin asked in a gruff voice.

"Out to feed the prisoner."

"Well you can't You have to stay and give me a kiss." Underneath his helmet Robin smiled.

"Excuse me." Marian was offended. Most guards knew Guy liked her so they behaved. Just when Marian was about to get upset Robin lifted the flap to his helmet. Marian was outraged but got enjoyment out of punching Robin.

"What are you two doing here?" she whispered.

"We want to see Isabelle and let her know what's going on." Allan said. "Is she okay?"

"You can ask her yourself." Marian handed the tray to Allan and let him go to see her. Robin and Marian hung back to have a private moment of their own.

Allan took the tray, pulled down his flap and left to go to the courtyard. As soon as he was out in the open Allan could see several guards posted around the castle to watch the prisoner. In the center of the courtyard was Isabelle. It took everything Allan had not to run to her, but he carefully took his time. He could see Isabelle was disappointed to not see Marian. She had no idea it was him.

"Where is the regular girl?" Isabelle asked as she took the tray.

"She is busy so I took her place." Isabelle looked up. She knew that voice. Then she saw the guard's eyes through the slit and instantly knew it was Allan. To confirm her suspicions he lifted the flap a second and smiled.

"I am so happy to see you my love." Isabelle said without alerting the other guards.

"And I you. Are you okay?"

"Okay as I'm going to be. What are you doing here? Someone may see you."

"It's okay. Robin and I wanted to let you know what is to happen. Tomorrow night you have to become ill so we, as your guards, will have to take you out of the cage. We need an excuse to open the cage without the other guards noticing. Okay?"

"Oi what's taking so long?" shouted another guard.

"Just waiting for the wench to give me the tray." Allan turned is attention back to Isabelle to notice her head was cocked to the side.

"A wench?"

"Sorry. Look tomorrow evening when the guards change it will be us. Become ill and we will get you out."

"Alright Allan. Thank you." Their eyes locked. "Allan I love you." she said quietly.

"I love you too," he said not believing the words as they came out. He took the tray and one last look at Isabelle then went into the castle. The part that was unbelievable was that he meant every word. Allan had been with other girls before. But this was the first one he loved. Allan was on cloud nine when he ran into Robin and Marian.

"She knows about the plan so everything is set."

"Good. Time to go." Robin stole a kiss from Marian and then left with Allan.

"Robin we have to get her out. I can't stand seeing her like this. She can't marry Gisborne."

"You need to relax. Isabelle will be safe. You almost sound like me when I worry about Marian." But deep down Robin was worried. He cared about Isabelle as a little sister. He had to make sure she was okay or else Allan was going to kill him. The next night had to work out perfectly.


	9. Traitor Revealed

I know this one may be a bit boring and repetitive of episode five season season two but I have to do it so the story and progress. Hope you all like it anyway. Thanks.

* * *

Isabelle was antsy after Allan left. Being kept away from him and the others made her realize she loved them. Her life had changed for the better after meeting them. For most of the day Isabelle was left alone thinking about her life. But around dusk Gisborne came out to see Isabelle, with him was a tray of food and something underneath it.

"You seem to be doing well."

"Well I'm highly motivated to prove to you, the sheriff and my father that I will not break. I will not become some timid wife that obeys."

Gisborne let out a small laugh. It was strange to hear him laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You. Most women prefer to be docile. But you enjoy rebelling."

"I can't help it. Now if you don't mind I would rather be alone unless that food is for me."

"Oh yes. This is yours. I've also brought you a blanket." It was Isabelle's turn to laugh as she accepted her things. "You find something interesting."

"You laughed at my rebellion but you do the same. You enjoy making people scared of you but really Sir Guy all you want is someone to care for you. I have heard of some of the more honorable things you have done but I can see there is more to you. Maybe you need to try something new."

"I have goals for power that require me to do things that you may not agree with but at least I don't have to hide in the forest. And I will have a future unlike your outlaw friends. It is only a matter of time before they hang."

"Power isn't everything, Sir Guy. Thank you for the food and blanket." Isabelle said. She tried to reach Gisborne but maybe he truly liked the way he was. But Isabelle couldn't help think there may be hope.

* * *

The next day Isabelle sat around waiting for the sun to set. Marian came at lunch and the two spoke quickly about the rescue and the previous evening with Gisborne. Eventually, Marian left and the evening came. About an hour before sundown the guards changed. Isabelle couldn't help but notice the large eyes of one guard, the small stature of another, and the eyes of the guard closest to her. At one point she even saw a wink from him. Isabelle took that as the signal to become ill.

In a matter of moments Isabelle was doubled over and clutching her stomach. Slowly, Allan walked to her and pretended to be like any other guard. "Hey she's sick. She must be taken into the castle." Allan yelled to the others.

Will came forward with keys the previous guard left him. "Ready to get out of here Isabelle?" Will asked.

"You have no idea," she said as she continued to grab her stomach. Allan tried to make it look like he was helping carry her. Once they were inside the gang gave Isabelle an extra guard uniform. After she dressed the outlaws slipped out through the gate with Isabelle.

"Do you think your husband will mind that you are here with us?" Robin joked as he handed her some water.

"Not as much as the sheriff or my father." It didn't matter how much they teased, she was just happy to be home. "I just wish I could see the look on their faces when they realize I'm gone."

* * *

For a month or so the outlaws went back to their normal routine of stealing from the rich to feed the poor and finding information to stop the sheriff. But things were about to change for the friends.

One morning the outlaws were waiting for Henry, a messenger, that knew where King Richard was landing when he returned home. Marian had told them the exact route but no one ever came. Robin was so upset he told all the outlaws to go back to the camp and stay put while he silenced the messenger. The order was unusual but Isabelle had no problem staying low for the day.

"I can't just sit here. Master could be in trouble. I'm going to see what he's up to."

"I'm not being funny but didn't he order us to stay here." Allan pointed out.

"Well I don't care. I'll be back." Much then left the camp in search of Robin.

An hour or so later Much came back angry. He began pacing the camp. Finally someone asked what was wrong. After several attempts to get a clear answer from him, Much revealed Robin thought there was a spy in the camp. Everyone denied it but ended up separating themselves from the group.

To stay busy Isabelle decided to get fire wood. While collecting dry logs Allan joined Isabelle. At first they were silent. Since they said "I love you," neither did anymore to further the relationship. Isabelle had wanted to but Allan seemed distant as of late.

"I can't believe there is a spy. I mean it explains the bad luck we've been having. The thing with the black diamonds and the messenger today. I just don't understand why anyone would turn on us."

"Yea well maybe he or she has her reasons."

"Still after you betray your friends it will be hard to get them back. At least I know I would have a hard time trusting them."

Allan stared at his feet. He wanted to tell her everything, to just let it all out. But he was too scared. Instead he said nothing and waited for her to head back to the camp. Once she was out of sight he pulled a ring from his pocket. A small silver band with green leaf decorations. His secret was about to come out. There was no way Isabelle would say yes to him unless he changed his ways. At that moment Allan decided he would do anything to end his agreement with Gisborne.

After some time Robin returned to the camp with a young pregnant woman. Instantly everyone confronted him over the accusations while Djaq and Isabelle made arrangements for the woman. Again everyone denied their involvement in the betrayal and no one came forward when Robin said he would show mercy. It was obvious Robin was angry by the deception.

"Well who ever you are you have made your choice. When I find out who you are, there will be no coming back."

Screams from Rosa, the pregnant woman, changed everyone's attention to her. The baby had turned upside down but neither Isabelle or Djaq could fix it. After a moment Djaq remembered John's help during the pestilence scare and asked him for assistance.

"I don't know what I can do? I've never done it before."

"Neither have we. Please." Djaq pleaded.

John walked over to Rosa and began carefully pressing her stomach. Slowly the baby was put back into proper position.

"Amazing John." Isabelle said.

"ROBIN!" Everyone heard the yell and came running to the road. Marian could be seen riding a horse as fast as it could go. Once she saw Robin she slowed but turned the horse around. She quickly explained that Rosa's mother, Matilda, was being dunked in Locksley lake for being a witch. For the moment everyone forgot about the spy and set out to save Matilda, minus Djaq and John. They stayed behind to watch over Rosa.

The gang arrived just as Matilda's head went under the water for the first time. In a matter of moments Robin found tubing and a fan used to stoke fires.

"Alright. I'm going to go under and get Matilda. Isabelle continue to blow air in the pipe with this." He handed her the fan. "Much, Will, Allan, first chance you get take the messenger. We need to keep him from telling the sheriff anything." After orders were given Robin waded into the water then began pulling the tube to Matilda. She was being dunked for the second time. Isabelle continued feeding air into the pipe as the boys started to argue.

"Will you all shut up. Can't you see there are more pressing matters than a stupid spy. He or she will get what they deserve now you three go get Henry and do it quietly." The boys looked at Isabelle in awe. It was strange to see her take on an authoritative role. But the boys did as they were told. In the end Robin saved Matilda and the boys kidnapped the messenger.

When they arrived back at camp Rosa had given birth to a baby girl. Matilda went to show her off to Much when the messenger took hold of Much and threatened to kill him. Robin acted quickly and put an arrow in the messenger before he could kill Much. Everyone was shocked to see Robin kill but it had to be done. After all the excitement the group saw Matilda and her family off safely. Then they returned to the camp somber. The issue of the spy returned to everyone's mind. To divert his mind Will began to bury the body of the messenger. As he finished Robin joined him. Isabelle had just gotten up to offer them water when she saw a fight break out. Robin hit Will several times and then Will took off running into the woods.

"Will was the traitor."

"But Robin there's something I need to tell you." Djaq said.

"No Djaq. The spy has been banished, the issue it done. Now I have to go find out what he has told Gisborne. The tavern maid at the Trip knows. I'll go at sundown and force her to tell me. We will meet back here in the morning. Now everyone scatter."

* * *

Isabelle hid behind the tree waiting for the others to return. She wandered most of the night hoping Allan would meet up with her but he never did. Finally she gave up her search and returned to the road and chose a tree to sleep beside. Now that the sun was up Isabelle waited. Robin had told them to meet at that spot in the morning. She could not believe Will was the traitor. It just did not seem possible that someone would betray the group, least of all Will. She could only imagine how Djaq felt. As she sat pondering the previous days events she saw Robin, Djaq and Much. As Isabelle rose to meet them so did John and Will.

"Will? What's going on Robin?" Everyone seemed to say at the same time. But all Isabelle could see was that Allan was not there. And then her worst fear hit her. She realized Will was not the traitor.

"Where is Allan?" Isabelle asked meekly hoping she would not have to hear the truth. Robin looked his dear friend in the eye.

"I am sorry Isabelle. Allan was the traitor." From there Robin explained what happened leaving Isabelle in silence. "Look I know this is hard for you Belle. I understand you may want some time alone."

"No. This hurts me more than I can say but I won't let it stop me from what I have to do."

"Travelers on the North Road." Much said.

Everyone decided to go after the travelers. Isabelle was hesitant but she had to keep her mind off of Allan. So she set off with the rest of the outlaws in hopes of getting past the pain she felt.


	10. An Important Question

We left the gang off with Allan being revealed as the traitor. Now I am setting up my next storyline. I know it doesn't follow along with the show exactly but I will work that out. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent watching the road for travelers. As the sun set everyone silently walked back to the camp. Once inside the camp the gang sat around thinking. Finally Much broke the silence.

"Are we safe here? I mean if Allan is now helping the other team how do we know he won't tell them where we are. And what about our other hideouts. He knows all about us. We stand no chance. I knew it was him all along."

"Much shut it." John said. He obviously saw how it was breaking Isabelle's heart.

"No John. He is right. Are we safe?" Isabelle could barely get the words out. Even though he betrayed them all, she did not want to think he would put them directly in danger.

"I think so. He was just the go between. They won't have a need for him since I banished him." But Robin was wrong. Over the next few days Allan showed his true colors. He tried to kill Robin in a tar pit and then he gave away the gang's secrets to the castle. Robin went to silence him without Isabelle's knowledge but luckily Marian stopped him.

That evening Robin told the others they were safe. After a time Much began to make a meal. As he did no Isabelle quietly snuck out into the forest. She had done it several times. As soon as she was out of ear shot Isabelle collapsed to the ground and sobbed. All she could think about the past few days was how could Allan betray her. She loved him with all her heart and she thought he loved her the same. She thought they had been truthful about everything. But the more she thought about it Allan had started to detach himself near the end. For some time she sat in the forest and cried until she heard leaves rustle. Isabelle looked up to see Robin.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he sat beside her.

"Yes," she wiped away the tears hoping he would not notice. She had to keep up a strong front. "I had no idea Robin."

"I know Belle. That was the only thing I believed Allan told me. I only wish this didn't hurt you as much."

"That makes no difference. He has chosen his path. And it does not involve me. I am an outlaw and with you till the end." But as she said this tears came to her again. Robin pulled Isabelle to him and gave her his shoulder to cry on.

* * *

The next week the gang had to make drops to families in Nottingham and Robin wanted to drop in on Marian. When Robin came back out he was excited over something. "There is word that Vaizey has gotten a big pay off from your father, Isabelle. And that this Friday a messenger is coming from Rochester with important information about the king."

Everyone could see Robin's mind at work. He wanted the money. So did Isabelle. Anything that hurt the sheriff and her father was great for her. She was also still looking for things to keep her mind off Allan. She started to let him go little by little. The next few days the gang planned to intercept the messenger and hold him hostage for Roberts treasure. The plan was set and ready for Friday. Marian told Robin of the messenger's route. It was outside their normal traps but Robin set everything up to get the messenger. It was important they not harm the messenger because the outlaws wanted to find out the information just as much as the sheriff.

It was decided most of the gang would go after the messenger while Isabelle and Djaq would go to Clun with medical supplies for a sick buy. By the time the girls arrived back, the others were waiting. All the boys looked somber.

"What is wrong? Did something go wrong?" Djaq asked.

"No. We have the messenger." Will answered.

"Then what's the problem.?" Isabelle asked as she turned to look at who it was. Her heart dropped. Robin had just finished tying Allan to a tree. Isabelle's eyes locked with his. She could see he wanted to speak but a rag in his mouth prevented that.

Isabelle sighed then turned away. "Did he say what the information was?" She tried to hid the pain of seeing him in her voice.

"Not yet. But I am sure after awhile. We are going to wait a few days before we send the letter to the sheriff and Gisborne. Let them sweat it out for awhile."

"Alright Robin." At that moment Isabelle decided she would have nothing to do with Allan. She would treat him like any other prisoner they had. But deep down she knew she could not easily forget her first love.

* * *

Two days had gone by while Allan remained at the camp. It was awkward for everyone having him back near the camp since he wasn't an outlaw. They treated him like any other prisoner they would keep. Much fed him once a day while Robin stayed close by. Whenever his gag was removed he tried to talk but Robin threatened him by telling him if he spoke he would not be fed. Isabelle barely hung around the camp. She couldn't stand seeing him like that. Around mid day on the second day Robin finally got an answer from Allan as to what the message was.

"All the man said was Mohamed is ready for the mountain whenever Vaizey is. I don't know what it means. Please Robin." But before Allan could say more the rag was returned to his mouth.

"Any idea what it means?" Robin asked the group.

"No idea. Maybe he got it wrong." Djaq said.

"Or he's lying." John growled. John constantly wanted to hurt Allan for his betrayal. So it was important for someone to keep John from getting near Allan.

"We need to know before we go and hand him back. Let's make a trip to Nottingham to see what we can find out. Much, John stay here with him." Robin pointed to Allan.

"Robin can I stay too?" Isabelle quietly asked. Robin looked from her to Allan then back to her. She needed closure and Robin knew that. He saw how she had been avoiding him since his arrival so he knew she finally wanted to talk to him.

"Alright."

Robin and the others grabbed their weapons and cloaks then left for Nottingham. While they were gone Much began to make dinner and John watched him. All Isabelle could do was pace. There was so much she wanted to say to Allan. Finally, she had enough so she walked up to Allan.

"Isabelle what are you doing?" Much asked. He was going to continue but John stopped him.

"Hush. She has to do this."

* * *

Allan watched as Isabelle came to him. He loved seeing her but he knew the feelings were far from mutual. She walked right up to where he was sitting. He looked up at her with sorrowful eyes, and for the first time they did not make her heart melt. She was angry and she had something to say. Even his wonderful eyes were not going to dissuade her.

"There are so many things I want to say to you." As Isabelle began to talk she started to pace in front of him. And as she walked Allan's eyes stayed on her. "Do you have any idea what you have done? But then again I guess you do. You seem quite happy where you are now with Gisborne I mean. for the past month I have been thinking about what I would say to you if I had the chance. But now that I do it all seems pointless." Isabelle sighed. Then began to walk away. After several steps she changed her mind.

"There is one thing I want to know. Now I'm going to remove your gag but I don't want to hear anything other than a yes or no. And I want only the truth. If I believe your answer Much will feed you again. If I don't then John will be over here. Understand?" Allan nodded as he kept Isabelle's gaze.

Carefully Isabelle moved closer to Allan then removed the rag. "Thank you, Isabelle." A quick stern stare reminded Allan of the limitations. "Sorry."

"All I want to know without any excuses or anything is." Isabelle took a breath. "Did you ever really love me?"

* * *

"With all my heart. And I still do." Allan knew he said more than he should but it was the truth and it was worth it.

He watched as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. It killed him to see her cry. But he had to say it all. He still loved her. He spent each night hoping something would happen. That life would go back, that he didn't break to Gisborne. He hated himself for what he did to her. As he watched Isabelle talk to the others John stood up. If John was the one to come over, he knew he spoke the truth, but he also knew he deserved a beating.

Isabelle wiped away her tears. "Are you okay?" Much asked.

"Yes Much. Please go give Allan some soup."

"But Belle. Robin said only one meal and he's already eaten."

"Much, please, just do me this favor."

"What did he day?" Much asked as he ladled the soup.

"All you need to know is that I got the truth." And with that Isabelle went into the forest to be alone.

* * *

The sun started to set as Isabelle wandered through the woods. It appeared as if the entire forest was silent just so she could think. So many things were running through her head. Should she go back and talk to him? Was this the end of it? By the end of an hour Isabelle was miserable. He still loved her and she couldn't think of what to do. She decided to head back to camp and talk to Robin when he returned. As she walked around she heard someone running through the forest. Isabelle pulled her blade then hid behind a tree. Out of nowhere Will and Djaq came running past.

"Guys what's the rush? Where's Robin?"

"We had some problems. We have to get the others." Will said quickly as he caught his breath.

Quickly the three raced towards the camp. Much was just finishing up feeding Allan. "What's going on? Where's my master?"

"They got him. He was talking to Marian while we were in the village. But Gisborne caught him. Then the sheriff came out with an announcement. He said he will return Robin unharmed on one condition." Djaq explained.

Isabelle already knew. "If we give him Allan."

"And you." Will added.

"What?"

"That's all he said. For Robin to live you have to turn yourself in."

A moment of thought and Isabelle realized what she had to do. "When is the switch?"

"Tomorrow morning. But Isabelle we can come up with something else." Djaq was concerned.

"There is no other way. I have to do this if Robin is to be safe."

"No you can't." Isabelle turned to find Allan was the one who spoke.

"What does it matter to you?" Much asked.

"If you go your father will make you marry Gisborne."

"I have no choice. I'll think of some way to escape."

"You don't understand. Your father wants you married as quickly as possible."

"Why?"

"Because he is sick and wants an heir that he knows will continue his legacy. He knows Guy will raise the children to your father's liking."

"Well I have no choice. We need Robin. He's needed to help fight for England. He would do the same for me. Tomorrow I'll take Allan and we'll go to get Robin. The rest of you will be bear by."


	11. Switch at Locksley

We left off with Allan being captured by the outlaws and Robin being captured by Gisborne. The only way for Robin to be safe is if Isabelle turns herself in too. Hope you like the story. Thanks to iheartlife89 and Arria Rose for the comments.

* * *

"But you can't honestly believe the sheriff will just let Robin go." Much said. "He always has something going on."

"I know Much but what do you suggest?"

Much was silent, as was everyone else. They didn't want Isabelle to give in but they had to save Robin. All night long the gang planned the next morning's switch. It was decided if the sheriff adhered to the switch Isabelle would give herself up then find a way to get out. If the sheriff planned to go back on his word the others would be waiting at the edge of the wood to step in. Allan continued to protest with the plan. He couldn't bare the thought of her being unhappy with Gisborne.

In the morning John untied Allan from the tree then tied his hands together in front with a lead.

"You hurt her and I will kill you." John threatened.

"John I would never hurt her." John looked skeptical at him but knew Isabelle could handle herself.

"Okay Isabelle. We will be waiting along the edge of the wood. If you change your mind that's where you'll find us. We can change plans if you want." Will said for the third time that morning.

"Will I get it. But right now the plan is still on."

The lead was given to Isabelle as the others got set up at the switch point in Locksley. This gave Isabelle and Allan some unwanted alone time. For the most part he behaved minus protesting Isabelle's decision. All along the way he tried to change her mind.

"Allan shut it or the rag will be used. Do you really think I want to do this? I had dreams. But things have changed." Allan knew what she was talking about. "worse comes to worse I end up marrying Gisborne and being unhappy."

"But you don't deserve to be unhappy. Isabelle I am sorry about betraying you. I never meant to."

"I don't want to hear it. You've made your choice. Now shut up because we are here." Up ahead Isabelle could see the sheriff, Gisborne, and Robin tied to a post. It surprised her to see they kept their word. As Isabelle and Allan walked up the road they stopped halfway, just within yelling distance.

"Where are the guards Vaizey? Because the deal is off if you try anything?"

"Yes I know. Your father wants you safe. And sadly I need him happy. So we let Hood go and you and the boy come with us."

Robin struggled against his restraints. It was obvious he did not want to go along with Isabelle turning herself in. "Isabelle don't do this."

Isabelle ignored Robin. "Fine Vaizey. Let Robin go into the forest. Once he is safe then we'll come forward."

"How do I know you won't try anything?"

"Because in our relationship my side has been known to tell the truth. Now cut him free." The sheriff signaled to Gisborne. Gisborne took out his blade and cut Robin free but held him with the blade at his throat before he could move.

"What are you trying to pull? Let him go."

"Gisborne you heard her. Now listen to your future wife." Guy hated to let Hood go but the sheriff needed Roberts. So he removed the blade and let him walk forward.

"Isabelle you can't do this. Just turn around and run. I'll take care of this. The guards are on the other side of the barn. You'll be able to get to safety." Robin said quietly as he neared her.

"Robin just keep on walking into the forest. The others are waiting. I'm keeping my word. Things are going to work out."

"She won't listen. I've tried to talk her out of it." Allan said.

"Shut up Allan." Isabelle and robin said together.

"We have kept our part of the deal. What about you missy?"

"We're coming as soon as Robin is safe." Robin passed Isabelle and as he did he grabber her hand.

"You can still turn back."

"I'm sorry Robin." Isabelle pulled her hand away then started to walk to the sheriff without looking back. The sheriff and Gisborne looked smug at their success. Vaizey wasn't even that upset to lose Robin. Gisborne put shackles on Isabelle then cut Allan's bonds.

"Alright boy what did Kazeem say?"

"He said Mohamed is ready for the mountain whenever you are ready, my lord. All he said he would need is a weeks notice. Then he would be ready for you."

"Good. Great. Fantastic. Now let's get back to the castle. I have things to plan. Come along lovely. Your father will be here tomorrow." Isabelle resided to staring at her feet. She hoped she could get through her time just by keeping her head down.

"Why so sad Isabelle? From my position your life just got better. You get a great husband, who has power and wealth. Now there is no need for you to live in the forest." The sheriff paused. He hoped to get a rise out of her. But she said nothing. "what no witty remark?" Another pause. Her lack of fight began to anger him. "Fine. But should you think about escaping there will be consequences if we ever see you again."

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet. The sheriff thought Isabelle was not going to break so easily. Then it hit him she was probably planning something. Why would she give herself up so easily? It was not like her or any of Robin's men to give up without a fight. But he was not going to let his guard down this time. Isabelle was not going to slip away this time, he needed her father too much. The only problem was Isabelle had to be kept in good condition or Roberts would destroy Nottingham any way he could. Roberts' army was larger and he had more resources to use against the king and Roberts was closer to Prince John.

Back at the castle Isabelle was thrust out of the coach and led through the castle. "Gisborne take her to her room. And make sure guards are watching her at all times. In fact have the boy here lead them. What do you think about that missy? The power has changed hands?" The sheriff continued to gloat until Gisborne reminded him of his meeting with some members of the Black Knights.

"Go ahead. Ruin my fun, Gizzy." But the sheriff listened and left the others. Another two minutes of walking through the castle found everyone outside a locked door with four guards all around the door and two at each ends of the hall.

Gisborne took out his set of keys and unlocked the door. Isabelle was expecting to find a dungeon like room, but she found it to be a modest bedroom with four strong iron bars on the window. A small four post bed sat in the corner with a dresser across from it.

"Your father will be arriving tomorrow evening. Until then you will spend all your time here. If you need anything Allan will be out your door along with several guards. I will be back this evening." And with that Gisborne and Allan left Isabelle alone in her new locked room.


	12. Convincing Her

Sorry about the delay. Life's been hectic. Hope you all like the story so far. I always like to hear feedback. Thanks.

* * *

All Isabelle could do was sit on the bed and cry. Everything was going great in her life until she came to Nottingham. Sure she had issues with her father but she had never felt so terrible. After a few minutes of tears, Isabelle wiped her eyes and resided to lay on the bed thinking about her future life as Lady Gisborne. Isabelle could only foresee further misery, unless she gave in and finally accepted the life her father always tried to force on her.

An hour after entering the room a knock came to the door. "Come in." Keys jingled in the lock and then the door opened. Allan walked in with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry Isabelle." he set the tray on the dresser. "Do you want anything else?"

"No Allan." He went to leave but then Isabelle had an idea. "wait I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. Name it."

"I need you to get word to Robin. Let him know I'm okay and that him and the others shouldn't' try anything."

"Isabelle I want to help you but I thought you would want to get out."

"I'm done fighting. My father has been trying to make me see his side. I've decided to just give up."

"What? Isabelle is this really what you want?"

"No it's not. What I really want can't happened now. I want to marry the man I love, continue to fight for England, see King Richard return and then start a family. But things have changed. Now can you please leave me."

"Isabelle please. I can explain." Allan protested. Allan couldn't bare to see her like this. She had given up.

"Just go." it hurt Isabelle to say it. She really wanted to listen to what he had to say but his betrayal was too hard to get past.

Allan sighed then left the room. If Isabelle was not going to help herself he was going to have to help her. As Allan walked the castle he ran into Marian and instantly it hit him. Go through Marian to get Robin to help Isabelle.

"Marian I need your help."

"What do you want Allan?"

"It's about Isabelle. She's given up and is going to willingly marry Gisborne. You have to get word to Robin and the others. She can't do it."

"Why do you care? You're the one that turned your back on her and made her depressed. Maybe she wants to do this."

"Go. Look at her and tell me she wants this. I know I was stupid. I know I hurt her. But right now I am trying to keep her from making a mistake."

Marian looked Allan in the eyes. She had never seen him so passionate. "Do you still love her?"

"I do." He said quietly. "Please do this for Isabelle."

"I will tell Robin." Marian could see Allan truly loved Isabelle and that he wanted her to be happy.

'Thank you' was all Allan could say. If Marian could not get Robin's help then he would have to do something to stop Isabelle.

* * *

Robin and the rest of the outlaws sat around the camp silently. Even Much could not find anything to say. Isabelle had just given herself to the sheriff and Gisborne for Robin's safe return. The difficult part was how adamant Isabelle was that they not try and rescue her. Her friends were unsure if she just wanted to prove she could save herself or if she had given in to her father. They all knew she hadn't been the same around camp since Allan left. But they never thought she would throw her life away. Robin couldn't help but feel responsible. It was his recklessness that got him caught in the first place. Rather than run when he had the opportunity he chose to taunt the sheriff and ended up being surrounded by guards before he could escape. Finally, Will broke the silence.

"What are we going to do? She didn't seem like she wanted to be saved."

"We can't just let her marry Gisborne. Can we?" Much said.

"She said she didn't want help. Maybe it's for the best." Everyone looked at Robin when he said it. They couldn't believe he would let Isabelle go so easily. "I mean it is her choice. What if she can't take this life anymore?"

"Do you really believe that?" Djaq asked.

"No." The word hung in the air. Then out of nowhere the alarm started to go off. Everyone grabbed their weapons and went to see what they caught in their tree trap. They instantly knew who it was when they heard her yelling.

"Robin get me down now." Marian shouted.

"Hold on. John please help her." Once Marian was safely on the ground she began telling them about Isabelle and what Allan said.

"He says she's miserable. She has given up. But she can't marry Gisborne. Robin you have to do something even if Isabelle doesn't want it right now."

"How can we possibly help her if she doesn't want it. You said they have her under lock and key and 24 hour guard watch. Not to mention her father is coming tomorrow evening. There is not way we can save her if she doesn't help."

"What if I can get someone else to help?"

"What do you mean?"

"Allan. He can help." Robin didn't like the idea of having Allan assist them but it was the only way to get Isabelle to safety.

"Alright. But only this once. Marian have Allan find out as much as he can about the wedding. Have him convince Gisborne to have it in the open. We won't be able to do much if she's kept in the castle but if she's out we can snatch her easily enough. They will probably expect it but as long as Allan helps we should have the upper hand."

"So we are really going to kidnap our own friend from her wedding. Master come on. This is insane. Couldn't Marian just convince her not to go through with it."

"Much we have to do this for Isabelle's own good." Marian understood his concern but Isabelle wasn't thinking right. She was still heartbroken.

"Marian be careful." Robin said as Marian got onto her horse. "I'll be in town tonight to find out when the rescue will be."

Marian rode off as quickly as possible. The gang only had a short time to throw a rescue together so time was important. Once she was back inside the castle she searched for Allan. She finally found him outside Isabelle's room.

"Allan I need a word with you about Gisborne. I would like to get him a gift and I need ideas." She said to keep the suspicions of the guards down.

"Alright. I have to get the prisoner's food anyway. I'll be back." Allan stepped away from the door and walked down the hall with Marian. "Have you spoken to Robin?" He said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yes. He's going to save Isabelle. But he needs your help. If Isabelle really won't have apart in it then you will have to supply Robin with some information."

"Like what?"

"Anything about the wedding. He plans to grab her then."

"I don't know anything at the moment."

"What are you two talking about?" came a familiar growl. Marian and Allan turned to see Gisborne standing behind them. It appeared he heard nothing they were saying.

"Oh hey Guy I was just telling Marian about your good news."

"Yes Sir Guy congratulations." Gisborne looked at them skeptically. "I hope you will be happy with your new bride."

"We will see. At the moment she is not exactly happy."

"How could she not be is what I say. Guy you a great man." Allan said. "Power. Wealth. Everything. What else could she ask for."

Gisborne only stared at Marian. It wasn't that long ago that he was to marry her. "I don't know."

"May I make a suggestion?" Marian asked carefully. She couldn't afford to offend Guy. Gisborne shrugged his shoulders. Marian took it as go ahead. "If she is unhappy then why don't you give her the wedding of her dreams. Most girls dream of their perfect wedding. I'm sure if she gets everything she's dreamed of she will be very happy."

Gisborne thought about what Marian said. Sure, it was an arranged marriage but deep down he wanted Isabelle to grow to love him. Giving her the wedding she wants would show her he had a kinder side. All Gisborne had to do was convince the sheriff and Roberts.

"You may be right Marian. I will ask Isabelle tonight. Now if you excuse me." Gisborne turned to go into the great hall.

Allan and Marian let out a sigh of relief. "Hurry you have to get Isabelle's food and get back to her. Tell her of the plan. If she doesn't consent then don't let Gisborne see her. Make up something. Then tell him she loves the idea and lie to him. But it would go easier if she goes along. Lie to her if you have to."

Allan didn't really like the thought of lying to Isabelle again but if it kept her safe he would do anything. "Thank you Marian." Quickly, Allan went to the kitchen, grabbed her food, and headed back to her room. He knocked on her door and waited for her to respond.

"Come in." He could hear. Allan unlocked the door then went in. Isabelle was looking out her window. She never turned around until she heard the door close.

* * *

She heard the door close and thought he left. But when she turned around he was still in the room.

"What now Allan?"

"Isabelle you have to listen to me."

"No I don't."

"Yes. I am trying to help you whether you want it or not. Now at least listen to me." When no response came from her he continued. "There is a rescue plan in motion. You can either be a part of it or not. Everyone knows you are making a mistake. And deep down you know that to."

"What's the point? I'm not happy in the forest. I might as well be unhappy in the castle."

Allan stepped towards Isabelle. "You are selfish you realize. Your friends are going to risk their lives for you. I'm risking my life for you. And all you care about is your happiness. Right now you are unhappy. But in time you will forget about everything that's happened and where will you be. In a marriage to a man you don't love, spending your time surrounded by enemies. Is that what you really want?"

Isabelle was shocked by his bluntness. She couldn't say anything.

"Don't make the same mistake I made. Once you choose this life there is no going back."

The two stood quietly. Isabelle knew Allan spoke the truth. It just took him saying it for her to see what she was about to do. After a moment Allan spoke.

"I need to go. Are you going to help or not?"

Isabelle paused as Allan slowly went for the door. "I'm in. but only if you come too. You made a mistake. I see that and I will convince Robin and the others of that too."

Allan knew he couldn't go back. He wanted to but no matter what Isabelle could say for him there could be no forgiveness for his betrayal. But he knew this was the only way to get Isabelle to assist in her own rescue. So he lied.

"Alright." Instantly, Isabelle's demeanor brightened. Allan hastily told her of the plan and how she had to convince Gisborne she wanted the wedding of her dreams.

As soon as Allan as out of the room Isabelle fell on her bed her heart pounding. Maybe things were finally going to go back to normal. Allan would come back to the forest. They could work through their problems and hopefully, go back to the love they once shared. She still wasn't completely over his betrayal but she couldn't help but fell things were getting better. He wanted to change. All she had to do was convince Robin and the others.


	13. Splishing and Splashing

Gisborne thought about what Marian said all day and decided he would allow it. Isabelle was about the give up her life to him even though she didn't want to. The least he could do was let her plan her own wedding. That evening Gisborne knocked on Isabelle's door hoping to change her spirits. He heard 'come in' from the other side of the door. He entered to find Isabelle laying in her bed looking just as sad as she did that morning.

"Good evening Sir Guy," she said as she sat up. "Is there anything you want me to do."

"No I was coming to see how you were."

"You mean to see if I am still here?"

"I believe that you are not going to escape. And I have my suspicions as to why." Isabelle looked at him. "I do not know much about women but I do know a broken heart is difficult to repair. From what I suspect Allan's betrayal hurt you more than the others."

"He and I were close. I do not deny that but you misunderstand my sadness. His intentions were only of the physical kind. I wanted more so our relationship never went anywhere which caused me no pain. My sadness comes from the thought that this is how my marriage is to be. I always dreamed I would marry the man I love and spend my years happy with him."

"There is no reason you can not have what you dream. We may not love each other now but we will grow to. This arranged marriage is not what you want but it is not the worst, is it?"

"I do not know. Sir Guy I know very little of you as a person. I have heard of the way you rule over people and some of the terrible things you have done. But I do not know how you will treat me. Am I to be the one you claim you will love, or am I to be another servant in your house?"

"Isabelle I want you to see that I am more than the man you have heard of. And I am determined to show you that. You may not have imagined me as your husband but you will have everything else you desire for our wedding."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked as if she didn't know.

"Plan our wedding. Do whatever will make you happiest."

"But what about my father and the sheriff? I highly doubt my happiness is a concern to them."

"It is not to them, but to me it is. I will deal with them. You will have the wedding of your dreams." As Gisborne spoke Isabelle started to change the way she held herself. She began to smile and make it seem like he was making her happy.

"Do you mean it? I can have anything I want?"

"Within reason. I am sure your father will want this all to take place soon."

"I understand. Time will not be an issue. I do not want an extravagant wedding. But there are some things."

"Anything. I will send someone in the morning who will help you make some plans. As long as everything is understandable I will present it to your father and the sheriff tomorrow night. Then I will tell you want can be done."

"Oh Guy, I must say you have made me very happy." Isabelle felt silly for sucking up to him like this but it had to be done.

"That is all I want Isabelle. You will see there is more to me. And together we will be happy." Soon after their talk Gisborne said good night then left Isabelle so she could sleep. Guy hadn't felt this good in a long time. He would have rather had the conversation with Marian and talk about their wedding but Isabelle was growing on him. She saw more in him than Marian ever did.

* * *

When Gisborne left Isabelle's room Allan could see things went well. Gisborne was happy and there was not shouting or crying coming from Isabelle.

"Everything okay Guy?"

"Yes. She is quite pleased now. In the morning I will be sending Marian and a maid in with Isabelle. They are to make arrangements for our wedding. Give them whatever Isabelle requests."

"Can do."

"I am going to tell Marian tonight." And with that Gisborne walked off to Marian's room. Allan was left feeling pleased with himself. Everything was going to work out. Until Isabelle realized he lied to her.

* * *

The next day Isabelle woke to another knock on the door. Allan, Marian, and another girl walked in. "Here is your breakfast and Sir Guy said these women will help you plan your wedding. If you need anything just let me know." Isabelle nodded towards him and then he left the girls alone.

"Isabelle this is Sarah, she is the maid that helps me. Together we are going to help you plan your wedding." Everyone smiled. They all knew it was a joke, even Sarah. Most of the morning they spent making up ideas and discussing who they would need. A young seamstress in town would be needed to make Isabelle's gown. And the church at Locksley was to be decorated. Food needed to be collected for an outdoor feast.

"I doubt I will be able to leave this room and I understand Marian is also confined to the castle. So I fear you may have to do a lot, Sarah."

"No problem ma'am. I do enjoy weddings, even if they are fake." Sarah left the room to attend to other matters. Gisborne had told Isabelle to wait so there was no point rushing anything. But there was no doubt her father would allow it. As long as she made him believe she had changed. After some time Marian left to see her father in the dungeon which left Isabelle alone. Just as she was bout to lay down a knock came to the door.

"Enter." The door opened to reveal the sheriff and Gisborne. "My lord, Sir Guy, Is there something I can do for you?"

"My my Gisborne. What did you say to her. It is as if she is a new woman. You haven't taken her to bed already have you. That is bad luck. But I won't tell anyone."

"No my lord."

"No he hasn't. But he has spoken to me and shown me that life in Locksley may not be the worst to happen to me. So I have decided to accept my fate and embrace it."

"Well la-di-da-di-da. Do you want a medal? Well it doesn't matter because I don't care. The only reason you are not swinging is because of your father. Now come along you need a bath. I can't allow your daddy to think we haven't taken care of you."

Isabelle was taken out of her room and led to a private bath chamber. Steam rose from a large tub in the center of the room. After entering the room no one moved. Isabelle had no intention of undressing while the men stayed.

"If you mean for me to bathe then I would appreciate it if you could remove my shackles and all of you leave."

"We were hoping to see a show," said the sheriff with a broad smile upon his face.

"I am sure you can pay for entertainment somewhere else with all the money you take from the poor. But I am sure my father may not approve. I refuse o disrobe for you. Now either you leave so I may bathe or please take me back to my room."

"Spoil sport. Remove her chains boy then wait outside for her to undress. Once you are in the tub missy yell. Then the boy will come in and stand at the door to make sure you don't try anything. You two use to be friends so it should not be a problem." Allan's eyes grew in size.

"I think not. I will not try anything so please allow me to bathe in peace."

"A clue. No. If the lad peeks you have my permission to beat him. Let's go Gisborne. Roberts will be here soon enough."

After the men left the room Isabelle was reluctant to undress. She felt as if she was still being watched so she searched the room and found a folding canvas. Once it was up, she felt a little better. But she still undressed and jumped in the tub quickly. Isabelle settles in and made sure nothing was visible then yelled for Allan to enter. He came in surprisingly fast.

"If you come any closer Allan A Dale I will pluck out your eyes and make you wish you hadn't come in."

"Whatever you say Isabelle," he said with a smug look as he stared at the tub. "if you need anything let me know. I would be happy to bring it to you."

"Shut up Allan." Isabelle sunk down into the tub. The warm water felt good. It had been months since her last real bath and it felt good to be clean. Though it was weird having Allan in the room.

"You know Isabelle now that I have you where you cannot run I want to talk to you. To finish the question you asked me in the forest." Allan stammered as he spoke.

"I do not want to talk about this Allan."

"I know and you do not have to talk but you will listen. There are things I need to explain."

Isabelle sat silently in the tub. He was right. She could not get up for fear of him looking and she could not scream because too many guards would rush in. So Isabelle sat and listened.

"I am not proud of what I have done. I made selfish and stupid choices that I can never take back. I thought I had no choices but I was wrong." Allan paused then stared at his feet. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and the others. I just hope you can, one day, forgive me."

"Allan I do not know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything. I just wanted you to know, how um, to know that I still care."

Isabelle was speechless. She could hear he was speaking from the heart. But she was unsure how to behave.

After a few moments awkward silence a knock came to the door. Allan popped his head out and spoke to the guards.

"Time's up. Get dressed. Your father has just arrived."

"Great." Again Isabelle waited for Allan to leave but he stood there smiling. "You know very well I am not going to escape. Now go."

"But please."

"NO!"

"Fine fresh clothes are over there. I'll be waiting outside if you need help.

"I won't" Isabelle said smiling.


	14. Dinner Conversation

OK so we left off with Isabelle taking a bath and getting ready for dinner with her father. Gisborne is acting kind to her and she has decided to fight for her freedom. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

Isabelle watched as Allan left. Once she was sure she was alone she hopped out and quickly dressed into a beautiful, green, long sleeved dress. She knocked on the door as soon as she was finished. The door opened and there Isabelle found Allan, Gisborne, and a few guards.

"Ready for dinner with your father?" Gisborne asked as they made their way to the great hall.

"Not exactly."

"It will be fine Isabelle." He grasped her hand tightly for a moment to give her reassurance then le let her go. It scared Isabelle when he first touched her but then she saw he was genuinely trying to comfort her. It was still surprisingly.

"Thank you Sir Guy." Isabelle could feel Allan's eyes on her as she said it. "I was hoping for our wedding, I mean if I can still plan it, well maybe we could have it next Saturday. A week should be enough time to plan things and the time will please my father."

"I will see what I can do."

They came to the doors of the great hall. Two guards opened the doors. Isabelle took a deep breath then stepped into the hall to find her father and the sheriff talking. Both men looked up to see her enter.

"Isabelle." Her father said brightly as if she was still a child. He walked to her with open arms. Begrudgingly, she embraced her father. "You have caused me quite a lot of problems little one." He had always called her 'little one' though she was almost her height.

"I know father and I am sorry. I have decided to stop fighting and give in to your wishes. I will marry Gisborne as long as that still pleases you."

"I am surprised but glad you have finally seen the light. The marriage is still to take place. Now let us east. Vaizey was just telling me about the fantastic feast he's had prepared."

Everyone sat down around the large table. Isabelle sat in between Gisborne and Allan while the sheriff and Roberts sat at the ends of the table. Servants placed the food on the table while the men spoke about politics and their plans for ruling their people. Isabelle stayed quiet, hoping they would leave her alone. But eventually her father began to question her.

"What have you been up to little one? Vaizey was telling me you were helping some outlaws."

"I was. We had similar goals."

"And now? What made you change your mind?"

"I see that fighting is pointless. Myself and the outlaw stand no chance against you and the sheriff. I have come to realize it would be best for me to marry and live quietly."

"Good girl. Though I must say Cedric was disappointed to hear you are betrothed."

"Who is Cedric? Another suitor?" Vaizey asked vaguely amused.

"Yes. He was always quite taken with her but he was not highly positioned."

"And he is a creep. Stalking me all day and trying to enter my bed chambers at night. Had I not beat him and threatened his manly hood he would have persisted." Allan chocked on his wine as she said the last part.

Isabelle's father laughed as he remembered the incident. "Yes that was interesting. He came to me the next day with two black eyes and requesting her to be punished. Naturally, I had him whipped for intruding on her. He kept his distance after that."

"Are you always so charming with men Isabelle?" The sheriff asked.

"When they calls for it."

"Gisborne you better watch out then. Train her quickly or you will lose something near and dear."

"I doubt that my lord." Isabelle said. "He is a far better man than Cedric."

"Yes he is. I am glad to see you approve. He will make a fine father to your children." Isabelle sat still. She had no intentions of bringing a child into the world with Gisborne as the father. She had already heard how he treated his real son. "I am sure he will," she finally said.

As the dinner continued, the conversation eventually turned to the wedding. And as Isabelle had guessed her father and the sheriff wanted it to take place immediately. But Gisborne and Isabelle was able to talk them into waiting a week. It surprised Isabelle how Gisborne had kept to his word and stuck up for her. After sundown the meal was finished and Isabelle was asked to retire to her room so the men could speak about important matters. Allan was sent as her escort. Even though she showed she changed, the sheriff still made it clear she was to be guarded at all times, in case her outlaw friends came for her.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better I would say you have switched sides Isabelle." Allan said as they traveled through the dark halls. He couldn't hide how impressed he was with her.

"You're not the only one who can tell lies. But incidentally my lies will not bring harm to my friends."

"You should think about joining the theater. You are a wonderful performer."

"I have had years of practice. But unlike you I have only used it on the people against me."

Allan was growing tired of the comments against him but he knew Isabelle had every right to say them. At least she was talking to him again. "So is it true you threatened a man?" he asked as he changed the subject.

"Yes. He took a liking to me. When I refused he still persisted. Even when my father refused, Cedric continued to follow me. One night he came after me in my bed chambers. Luckily, I got the upper hand. I punched and kicked hum into submission, then I grabbed a dagger, held it to his, well you get the idea, and told him if he ever came near me again I would cut it off. He left me alone for awhile. He tried talking to me once more before I was banished."

"What did he say?"

"He tried to confess how much he loved me. But when I pulled a blade his eyes grew two times and he took of running through the town."

"My you have a way with men."

"Only the ones I don't take a liking to."

"Where does that put me?" Allan was keen to find out how she felt about him.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How things go when we return to the forest."

"Isabelle."

They stopped outside her door. She cut him off before he could continue. "I am sorry about earlier Allan. I criticize you for your past choices when I know you are trying to make amends."

"You don't have to apologize. I deserve it. Now off to bed missy. You have a wedding to plan."

"Good night Allan."

"Good night Isabelle." He watched as she closed the door behind her. Then took off to his room. Gisborne told him he could have the night off. All the while thinking about her. How much he still loved her and how she was going to kill him after his second betrayal. He could only hope Marian would defend his actions considering she told him to do whatever it took.


	15. Dress Fitting

Thanks iheartlife89 for the comment. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted to take this story but I'm happy with where it's going. Hope you and everyone else like it as well. Thanks.

* * *

The next morning Isabelle couldn't help but be happy. In six days time she would be back at camp with the others. Joking with the others around a fire over Gisborne's second failed wedding. The best part being Allan would be with them again. It would take time for trust to build but the old times would return

A knock came to the door as Isabelle finished dressing. "Come in." Isabelle turned to see Guy standing in the doorway.

"I just came to let you know you have permission to go into the village to get the materials you require for our wedding. Here is some money your father has left you." Gisborne threw a small purse to her.

"Is my father not here?"

"He had business to attend to. But do not worry. He will be back in time to see us wed."

"Oh. Thank you."

Gisborne went to leave when Isabelle stopped him.

"Sir Guy. Would it be possible to allow the girl who helped me yesterday to come with me on my errands. But I understand she is under house arrest. Marian seemed kind. It would be nice to have a friend in the castle since I am sure I would be spending my time here with you occasionally. My guards will be with me if she tries anything." Isabelle looked at Gisborne with her doe eyes. The look she used on her father whenever she anted something.

Yes. She is under house arrest." He thought about it for a moment. "I will send someone to fetch her. But make sure she understands she is not to leave your side. Also I would be please if you would dine at Locksley tonight."

"I would like that too. Thank you Sir Guy."

"Good day my lady." Guy grasped Isabelle's hand then kissed it gently. Isabelle blushed then looked up to see Allan staring while holding her breakfast. After Gisborne left Allan entered with a bit of a huffy expression.

"Are you angry Allan?"

"No."

"I have no feelings for him you know. I'm playing along."

"I'm not being funny here but you could have fooled me."

"Allan stop this. Get this straight I have no desire to spend my life as Lady Gisborne. When I resided myself to that position earlier I had forgotten about all the important things in my life. But now it is my goal to return to the forest, to my friends, with you and go back to how life was." She spoke with conviction in her voice. She would settle for nothing less than that.

"I'm sorry. I just do not like seeing you with him when I know." he stopped.

"What?"

"When I know I could have had you." Allan said the words quickly then left the room. He could not lead her to believe he would act on his feelings. It would only complicate things when they parted ways again.

* * *

"Did Robin ever become angry with you when you used your influence with Gisborne?" Isabelle asked Marian as they rode in their coach to Nettlestone. Guards surrounded the carriage with Allan leading the way on his own horse. The girls were traveling to meet with a well known baker who lived in the village. They hoped he would make the deserts for the wedding.

"Many times. Why do you ask?"

"Allan seems to think I am turning because of Gisborne's charm."

"He is jealous. Just like Robin. They can not have us because of the mistakes they have made but they refuse to see us with another."

"I do not know what I am suppose to do. I hope Robin is in town this morning because I need to speak with him. Today he makes donations to the villagers, it would be wonderful to run into him for a bit. But I do not know how to lose these guards. I did not believe they would provide me with my own army."

"Maybe I can speak with him."

"I doubt it. These guards will watch us like hawks. I have a feeling their lives depend on it."

"What about Allan? He can get away and speak with Robin."

"No. He is the reason I must speak with Robin. I made the deal that if I help in the escape plan then Allan is free to return to the forest. Robin will not allow this unless I request it."

Marian thought about it for a moment. There was no way Robin would let Allan back into the gang. He had caused too much damage. Even Isabelle's request would fail. "We could write to Robin. Leave a letter and have him meet us in another town. Nottingham at the dressmaker's home. You will have to try on dresses to get the proper size and you must do this alone. We will leave word with Robin to meet you in the dressing room."

"Marian you are brilliant." The girls quickly scratched a note onto some parchment with a bit of ink they found in a compartment of the coach. To get the letter to Robin they could only hope he would see them and try to get near enough they could pass the message along.

As the coach pulled into the town, Isabelle could see the deeds of Robin on the faces of the villagers. The villagers were joyful. He was there. She could see several cloaked figures handing things about in the village. Isabelle and Marian were helped from the carriage by Allan who also noticed the outlaws were in town.

"Robin is here." He said quietly.

"I know. I must get a message to him. If they are to come close allow them a second before you shoo them away as you would any other villager," she whispered.

Isabelle could see Djaq's small body standing near the baker's home. Djaq looked up to see Isabelle coming closer and signaling to her that she needed her. Djaq walked up to Isabelle pretending to be a beggar.

"Please miss can you spare some change?"

The guards rushed to Isabelle's side. "No need to worry gents. My father has given me enough to spare a coin or two." Isabelle dug into her purse and pulled out a coin as well as the note. Both were easily slipped into Djaq's hand before Allan had Djaq removed from Isabelle's side. Isabelle, Marian, Allan, and several guards then entered the baker's home.

* * *

All of this took place under Robin's watchful eyes. He watched as Marian, Isabelle ,and the rest entered the house and Djaq made her way to him holding something in her hand which he was sure wasn't money.

"Robin she gave me this." Djaq handed a small folded piece of paper to him.

"Round everyone up. We meet at town's edge." Robin took the note then made his way to the meeting spot. While waiting for the others he read the note.

"What's that Robin. We saw Isabelle and Marian." Will asked.

"It's a note. She wants me to meet her at a seamstresses' house in Nottingham. In the dressing room." Everyone's eyes raised at this note. "It's important she says."

"To Nottingham we go." Little John said.

The gang finished handing out the goods to the few remaining families then made their way into Nottingham. Once inside the great walls of the town, the gang spread out so as not to draw attention but so they could keep and eye out for Isabelle's return. Robin found the dress maker easily enough and convinced her to allow him to wait in the back room for his friend. After several minutes of waiting more voices could be heard from the front room. Two were distinctly Isabelle and Marian's. Then he heard Allan's voice and it was approaching the back room where he was. Robin pulled his dagger then hid behind the door. As soon as Allan opened the door Robin was on him with the blade at his throat.

"Robin calm down. I just need to talk for a second."

"Quickly," he said as he let go of his hold on Allan.

"Look Isabelle's gonna come in here and tell you she will come back only if I can as well."

"That's not happening."

"I know. You made it very clear I could never come back. But listen to me for Isabelle not to become Lady Gisborne you have to make her believe I can come back. Okay?"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Robin this is not an attempt for me to come back or is it a trap. It is my way of saving her. No matter what you think about me I love her and will do anything to keep her safe. In this case it is telling a lie. And it hurts me to do it. Now are you going to lie to her too or is she to marry Gisborne?"

He thought about it for a moment then nodded to Allan. He did not want to betray Isabelle but it was for her own good. "Send her in."

Robin watched Allan leave. He heard him say all clear. A second later Isabelle was coming in carrying a few dresses.

"Meeting in a dressing room. Belle you may have feelings for me but I am interested in another."

"Oh shut up Robin. Turn around. I only have a few minutes and I need to pick one of these stupid dresses out and I need to tell you what is going on."

"Fine." Robin said as turned to face the wall.

Isabelle began to undress behind some boxes she found. "Next Saturday is the wedding. It will be at the pavilion at Locksley Manor. The ceremony will take place at midday. I will have my own private dressing room with guards surrounding me."

"That shouldn't be a problem to get around."

"Okay you can turn around for a moment. I need your opinion." Robin turned around to see Isabelle in a pale purple floor length gown. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and the corseted bodice showed off her figure. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful. Gisborne won't be pleased to see what he will never have."

"Robin there is a catch though."

"What?"

"I was about to give in and become Lady Gisborne, willingly. But someone convinced me otherwise. Allan showed me I was making a mistake. And I saw that he had made one too. I said that when the others come to save me, he would be saved as well. Robin please, he is sorry for what he has done. I am not saying to forgive him but at least give him another chance."

"I need to think." Robin faced the wall again and allowed Isabelle to try on the other dresses as he pretended to think. After the third dress was put on and taken off, she changed into her regular dress then went to Robin to hear his answer.

"I have decided he can come back. But he can only stay if he proves himself."

"Oh Robin. Thank you." Isabelle wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Now go before they get suspicions. And by the way I would go with the purple one. You will look amazing as a fake bride."


	16. Guilt and Girl Talk

Thanks to Iheartlife89. Yea I like both of the bad boys but Allan is the only one for me. But hopefully, you'll like where I take both characters. Thanks.

* * *

Isabelle giggled as she left the room. Everything was perfect. She told the dress maker the purple one was her choice. It had to be taken up in the hem slightly so it wouldn't be ready until the day before the wedding which was fine for Isabelle.

"Where to now ladies?" Allan asked as they left the seamstresses' home.

"It is getting late. I promised Gisborne I would dine at his home tonight. I am sure he would not mind if Marian comes along."

"I really would prefer not to eat with him."

"Neither would I but I would especially not like to do it alone."

Marian sighed. She could not leave her cousin alone with Gisborne. "To Locksley Manor we go."

By the time the carriage and the guards arrived at Locksley the sun was beginning to set. Gisborne came out to meet his future wife but was surprised to see Marian as well.

"I thought it was just going to be a private evening tonight Isabelle." Gisborne said as he helped her from the carriage.

"Yes. I am sorry. We were out late preparing for the wedding. I felt terrible because we have not eaten all day. I did not think you would mind if Marian joined us."

"No it is fine." Tough it was obviously not. Gisborne hurried inside and ordered another place setting.

"Thank you Sir Guy for your hospitality." Marian said sweetly.

"It is no trouble." Together the three sat down to their meal. Isabelle had to admit his cooking staff outdid themselves. Surprisingly, the meal went quickly and the conversation stayed polite. The girls told him about the preparations they made and their plans for the coming days. After desert was finished Gisborne ordered the carriage to be made for their departure. He escorted them outside then stopped Isabelle before she stepped inside.

"I know this is last minute. And not the exact way you planned on being wed but there is no reason it cannot be formal. Would you please accept this ring?" Gisborne pulled out a gold ring with red jewels encrusted in it. Isabelle could feel the eyes of Marian, Allan, and everyone around on her. She had no choice but to take the ring.

"I do Sir Guy. Thank you. I will cherish it always." She accepted the ring. As Gisborne went to put it on her finger he also leaned in for a kiss. This Isabelle was not going to allow. She had no intentions of allowing her lips to touch his. A quick turn of her head and all Gisborne touched was her cheek. "Not before the wedding Sir Guy. I plan to marry as an honest woman."

"Yes. Yes. I am sorry." He said ashamed at his actions. "Have a good evening."

"Good night, Sir Guy."

* * *

"Marian I have a question to ask you. And I would like your truthful answer no matter what? Okay?" Isabelle asked as they sat across from each other in the coach.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you instantly fall back in love with Robin when he returned from the crusades or did you wait? I mean after all he up and left without any word. When did you realize you still loved him?"

"Honestly, I never stopped loving him. I lost trust in him but the love was always there. And after some time the trust came back."

"Am I a fool for wanting to be with Allan? After all the trouble and pain he caused is there something wrong with me for wanting to be with him? He not only left me but betraying me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Isabelle."

"Before I knew about his deal with Gisborne we said we loved one another. We weren't going to rush anything but it was my hopes that we would marry one day. When he betrayed us it took me a long time to accept it and move on. I told myself he never really cared for me and that is was just a game to him. And then when he was back at camp I asked him if he ever loved me. He told me he still did. I don't know how to feel. I hate him for what he has done but being around him again I fear I am starting to love him again."

"Isabelle it is not wrong to love him."

"But can I trust him again?"

"Only time will tell. If he truly loves you and you truly love him then things will work out."

"I hope you are right because I have no interest in marrying Gisborne."

"I am surprised he did not give you the ring he gave me."

"I have no desire for this ring. As soon as I am back with the others I will melt it down and give it away. I am happy to be going back with them. I realize I should not let one small aspect of my life ruin the other good things in my life. I allowed my feelings for Allan distract me from my friends. I will not make that mistake again." As Isabelle spoke the meaning of her words and the words of Marian really sunk in. Life would work itself out. All she could do was make the best with what she was given.

* * *

Over the next few days Isabelle spent her time getting ready for the weekend wedding and rescue. She over saw the preparations of food as well as decorations. Locksley Manor was almost ready the Thursday before the wedding. Everything was shaping up perfectly. Isabelle also spent her time preparing the waiting room she would be in before the wedding. It was a canvas tent next to the stables. The canvas would allow an easy and silent material she could cut and slip out the back. The gang would be nearby so they could dispose of any guards then help her into the forest without any problems.

Robin was planning a fake rescue attempt Friday so the Sheriff and Gisborne would think they would be safe the wedding day. They hoped the Sheriff and Gisborne would believe the gang would give up after a failed attempt at rescue. Isabelle would play her part and hopefully everything would work out.

"Excuse me would you mind setting these flowers by that door. And make sure Mr. Thornton knows everything is wonderful." She said in the morning to one of the diligent servants that Gisborne had helping her. Luckily, Gisborne was at the castle most of the day so Isabelle was at ease at being in Locksley, even though her personal army was there.

"You fit in very well here." Allan said as he came up behind her. Together the two walked to the pond so Isabelle could rinse the bowls she was carrying.

"We are not going to have this conversation again are we. This is not the life I want."

"I did not mean it that way. I just mean it suits you. You are kind to everyone and they all respect you."

"Yes well, I learned back at Lilitz. I found it easy to make friends with the people around me. Even if they were terrified of my father."

"Speaking of him, I overheard Guy, your father is coming tonight."

"Great. Another lovely family meal."

Isabelle scrubbed the bowls in the pond while Allan stood uneasily. It was as if he had something to say but the words would not come.

"Allan is there something wrong? You are making me nervous. We have not spoken like this is a long time."

"I'm sorry Isabelle. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking what life will never be like if things hadn't turned out this way."

"I know what you mean. But there is no point dwelling on what will never be. We can only work with what we have now. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do. But I can still wish."

Isabelle stopped cleaning and looked up at Allan. Something was different about him but she could not point out what it was. "Are you sure you are alright?" She asked kindly.

"Yes. I'm sure. Um, I'm going to go um check on the food." And with that Allan quickly left for the house leaving Isabelle alone and confused at the pond.

* * *

Allan went inside the house and pretended to oversee the cooking but really he was inside his own mind. He had come too close to telling her about the lie. As Saturday approached, he grew more anxious with each passing hour. How would she take it. Could she still refuse to leave and end up with Gisborne. No. Marian had told him Isabelle was committed to returning to the forest. But that did not explain how she would feel about him. He could not bare the thought of her going out of his life again without him explaining his actions. He could only hope Robin and Marian would stick up and make her see he did not enjoy lying to her.

* * *

Thursday evening Isabelle retired to the castle to prepare for the dinner with her father. Another bath was drawn and again Allan stayed by the door. Though everyone believed Isabelle was committed to getting married, the constant guard was still in place.

"I do hope this meal goes smoothly. I feel the Sheriff thinks something is going to happen."

"It will be fine. Gisborne is secure around your finger so he will see you are happy. And your father's power keeps Vaizey from stepping out of line. You seem to have all the men around here in the palm of your hand."

"That may be a good power but not exactly one I want. I can't wait until we are out of here again. To be in the quietness of the forest and return to seclusion. I think after a week in the castle I will take a break and stay in the forest without leaving."

"Kind of like Little John when he thought the castle was haunted." Allan then told Isabelle about when the nephew of Saladin came to Nottingham with his acupuncture helmet. He hoped the story would take her away from the conversation of them returning to Sherwood. He had no desire to lie to her anymore than he had to. After the story a knock came to the door and Allan departed so Isabelle could get dressed. Her father was back.


	17. Uncomfortable Positions

Isabelle dressed then went into the hall to the same people she saw before the last meal with her father, Allan and Gisborne. Gisborne had on a nice leather jacket which appeared to be new. Then she noticed Allan had put on a jacket much like his while she dressed. Isabelle laughed inwardly. They were so much alike it slightly scared her.

"You look lovely, Isabelle," Gisborne said as he offered his arm to her.

"Thank you Sir Guy. You look rather handsome tonight." Gisborne flushed.

"I hope everything for the wedding is going as planned. Locksley looks amazing"

"Yes, well things would be a bit easier if I did not have my own army with me at all times. I hope that once I am Lady Gisborne the men around me will disperse."

"It depends. I would hate to have your outlaw friends take you away."

"Sir Guy if you have not noticed but my so called friends have not come for me. I believe word has gotten to them that I am happy here."

"We will see my dear."

Guards opened the doors to the great hall. The two sheriffs were standing by. Isabelle turned on her charm and ran to greet her father.

"Father. I am so happy to see you. I was worried you wouldn't be here for Saturday but Guy assured me you would be here."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. You have finally chosen a man I approve of. And you have come to accept the way life is."

"Yes. Isabelle has changed very much since the last time you were here Roberts. Gisborne you have proved you have a way with women."

"I am glad."

Everyone sat down to the meal. at first everyone spoke about the wedding but soon the men choose to turn the conversation to politics. Ways of collecting money and extending their power was the topic. Isabelle was content with being ignored. She began to day dream about her future when she heard her name.

"Isabelle. Isabelle. What is going on with you?"

"Sorry father. What do you need?"

"I asked you how you have liked your stay in the castle?"

"It has been pleasant. The sheriff has been very kind in allowing me to stay here." She could have mentioned the cage but thought otherwise.

"And has my daughter been behaving, Vaizey?"

"I have seen little of her. Most of her time has been spent preparing for this wedding. But from what I have heard from Gisborne and Allan here she has been an angel. Allan has been in charge of her guard duty. He has done a suitable job. Considering he was once an outlaw much like Isabelle."

"it's nothing Sir. Just doing my job."

"Keep it up and I may have to take you back to Lilitz with me. It seems at the moment I am without my second in command."

"What happened to Colin, father?"

"He had to be taken care of. I heard he was planning an uprising. I could not allow it. He was hung Tuesday."

"But what about his wife and children? Are they taken care of?"

"How should I know? It is not my concern. And it should not be one of yours."

Isabelle was about to respond but then realized she had to be docile. "Sorry father. Old habits die hard. It is not my place to question you."

"Good girl. But as I was saying Allan would make a fine addition to Lilitz. Maybe you can come and join me one day and see if you would like to live there. As long as it is okay with you Vaizey."

"Sure. No love loss here."

"Thank you Sir Roberts." Allan said. Isabelle took a quick glance at him to see if he was interested, but his face was impassive.

"If you would have been in Lilitz's two years ago then I would have had you matched up with Isabelle."

Isabelle stifled a small giggle. If only her father knew how she felt for him. Luckily, no one noticed her laugh.

"Thank you Sir," was all Allan said at first. "But I believe someone should marry for love." Everyone looked at him. Even Isabelle could not believe what she heard.

"I guess you are right lad. Isabelle's mother, Claire, was the only woman for me. I would have gone to the ends of the Earth for her. I miss her everyday."

A silent tear rolled down Isabelle's cheek as she thought of her mother. She missed her so much. Her mother taught her to fight for what she believed in. to stand up for the weak and oppressed. When her mother died from fever, it was one of the few times her father was there for Isabelle.

"Have you ever thought of settling down Vaizey?" Isabelle's feelings quickly changed. she couldn't help but laugh. The thought of the sheriff with a woman was interesting. Allan and Gisborne thought so to.

The sheriff even let out a small laugh. "I think not. My philosophy on woman is to treat them like lepers. To me, women are only good for one thing. Serving men."

"True. But sometimes a woman comes along that is perfect for you. Claire was perfect for me. And Isabelle is perfect for Guy." Allan started to laugh but Isabelle hastily stomped on his foot. "Is something wrong Allan?"

"No Sir Roberts. I was just chocking. But everything is okay."

After the conversation about women and love Isabelle felt it time to retire for the evening. "Good night everyone." She even gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"You almost got us caught back there." Isabelle said to Allan as they walked to her room.

"Sorry. Just the thought of you loving Guy. I couldn't help it."

"Yes and then my father thinking you and I would be good together. I wonder if he will feel the same about us Saturday."

"Yea. What about Vaizey with a woman. Please tell me I'm not the only one who found that funny."

"No you weren't alone. I don't think Vaizey has ever been with one. At least not one he hasn't had to pay."

The two laughed all the way back to Isabelle's room. They hadn't been this at ease with each other in a long time.

"I miss this Allan."

"What?"

"The two of us having fun. Being able to talk again. I really missed this."

"So have I." Allan and Isabelle lingered awkwardly until Isabelle said good night then went into her room. Isabelle fell asleep hoping Saturday would go perfectly so she and Allan could go back to the way things were.

* * *

Isabelle woke up Friday morning feeling refreshed and excited. One more day until freedom. As she sat up she noticed her breakfast on the dresses and a new dress laying on a chair. Attached to the dress was a note from Gisborne.

'Isabelle, I hope you enjoy the new dress. I hope to see you after your trip to the seamstress for a late lunch. Until then my lady. Guy.'

'Interesting,' she thought. She put on the lovely dress then stepped out into the hall. Allan and the rest of the guards were waiting.

"I see you like Gisborne's gift," Allan commented.

"Yes. It is nice."

"Are you ready to go?"

"First, I was hoping to see if Marian could come."

"Richards, go as Sir Guy if it is okay. If he agrees find Marian and see if she would like to come. Then meet us at the courtyard."

"Yes sir." And with that the guard took off while Isabelle and Allan went to the stairs. Ten minutes later the guard was seen coming out of the castle with Marian.

"Hello Marian. I hope you didn't have plans this morning." Isabelle said greeting her cousin.

"No. I was glad to hear you wanted me to come along. It is better than staying in the castle all day."

The girls started to walk into town then spoke about the plans for that evening then the next day. Isabelle had Marian quiz her so she would know every detail.

"It seems like you are ready Isabelle." Marian said as they stopped at the seamstress's home.

"Thank you Marian. My only hope is that you would come to."

"I can't leave my father."

"I know. But one day."

The seamstress was ready for Isabelle when she walked in.

"Hello my lady. How are you doing?"

"Well, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Here is your gown. Why don't you go and try it on to make sure it is to your liking. Take as long as you need." The seamstress winked as she took the dress.

'Strange," Isabelle thought as she walked back the hall. But once she was in the back room she saw why. Robin was standing behind the door.


	18. Rescue Maybe?

hope everyone is enjoying the story. i would love more reviews. Thanks iheartlife89 for the comment. Thanks

* * *

Robin was standing behind the door. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"How I have missed you," Isabelle said.

"We've missed you too. I think Djaq misses you the most, having another girl to talk to. To complain to about us. And Much misses you helping him with the cooking. Everyone is ready to see you come back."

"Good. Now please turn around." Robin did so as Isabelle tried on her dress.

"I see you went with the purple one," he said as he finally turned around. "it looks great."

"Tanks Robin. Now about tonight Gisborne is going to visit me when I return so that would be the ideal time to attempt to rescue me."

"Fine but take your time getting back. We need time to set up."

"Great." Robin turned around. "Thank you fro everything. I know you are risking a lot for me. And I know you don't really want Allan back but he has changed. He really has."

"Yes. Well. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Alright. You and the others should get going. I can probably stall for half an hour. Just please be careful."

"Okay Belle. See you soon."

The friends hugged then parted ways. Isabelle took her dress, paid for it, then strolled through Nottingham with Marian. The girls, Allan, and the guards took their time going through Nottingham. Isabelle took this time to say goodbye to the town since she hoped it would be some time before she would return. Finally, the group returned to the castle. Isabelle hugged Marian and thanked her for everything because they were unsure when they would see each other again.

Then Isabelle retired to her room. She sat on her bed waiting for her moment to act. After several minutes of sitting and pacing she heard a large commotion outside her door. Isabelle quickly opened the door to a strange scene.

Two guards lay on the ground unconscious. Another three being knocked out by Much, Djaq, and Little John. Will was holding Allan against the wall with a sword at his throat. And on the ground was Gisborne with Robin's sword pointed directly at him.

"Isabelle come on. Your rescue party is here." Robin said.

"What is going on? Did you not get my letter. Please don't hurt them."

"We got your letter but thought it was a ruse. You can't be serious. You're going to marry this scum after all you've been through." Robin looked hurt and confused.

"And what about betrayal. You hated it when Allan did it to us. Now you are doing the same." Will added.

"No. Please I have not betrayed you. You are my friends. I have decided this is what I want. I am tired of fighting and Sir Guy has shown me kindness. And I am growing to care for him. He can provide for me." As Isabelle spoke she carefully moved to Gisborne's side. "I'm sorry Robin."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." She said with as much earnest she could fake. "Now hurry before more guards come. Just please understand this is what I want. And as my friends I wish you to respect that."

"If this is what you want." Isabelle nodded. "Fine. Gang scatter."

Will punched Allan so he crumbled to the ground. And Robin pushed Isabelle so she fell on top of Gisborne. In seconds the gang was gone.

"GUARDS!" Gisborne screamed as he reached his feet. He then helped Isabelle up. More guards arrived and Gisborne sent them after the outlaws.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked Gisborne.

"Yes. Yes. Are you alright?"

"I fear I have sprained my wrist." In reality Isabelle was fine but she hoped to keep Gisborne from chasing her friends. "But I will be okay. How is Allan and your men?"

Allan was nursing a black eye while the others began to regain consciousness. "They will be fine." Gisborne took a moment to see the damage. "Isabelle return to your room until I am sure the outlaws are gone. Then I'll come and find you. Allan stay in the room with her."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked Allan once they were inside her room.

"Yea, Will didn't hold back. Guess he probably meant it. What about you? How's your wrist?"

"Oh it's fine. I was just trying to keep Gisborne from going after Robin and the others. All in all I think that went well. I just hope it was believable."

"I sure believed it," he said as he held his eye.

"Let me see. Just to make sure Will didn't do any real damage." Isabelle moved towards him and looked into his eyes. He returned the gaze. The two stared into each others eyes. And in that moment each other knew how the other felt without a word being spoken. The look seemed to continue forever until Allan went to touch Isabelle's face.

"It seems okay." She said as she quickly turned away. She couldn't allow her feelings to take over. It was not the right time. The moment was followed by an awkward silence. Neither could say what they really wanted to.

* * *

After several moments of quiet the two were startled when Isabelle's father burst through the door. "Isabelle. Little one." He grasped her in a hug. "Are you okay? Guy just told me what happened?"

"Yes father." She said after the shock of him bursting through the door ended. "My friends came to rescue me but they left once I told them this is where I wanted to stay."

"Those heathens. They will pay for this intrusion. I will see them hang."

"Father please. They didn't know. Just let them be. They will not try this again."

"Knock knock." Everyone turned to see the sheriff and Gisborne in the doorway. "Heard about the commotion. Glad to see everyone's okay and still here. Would have hated to see the wedding cancelled. A clue. NO. Why was Hood and his men not caught?" Vaizey screamed the last line.

"It was an ambush my lord. We were not prepared. But it will not happen again." Gisborne said. The men spoke a little longer about what to do further. Finally Gisborne asked to be alone with Isabelle. The others files out with Allan taking a final glance at Isabelle. Gisborne closed the door behind him.

"How is your wrist?" he asked.

"It will be fine." She said.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Gisborne asked as he stared at his feet.

"I did. I have made my choice and I know they will respect my wishes."

"No. I mean about me. You said you are growing to care for me."

"Yes well. I see there is more to you than you let others see. I am happy in the decision I have made." Isabelle made it all believable. Gisborne took her hand.

"I am glad you feel that way. I can see that we will be happy together. As your husband I hope to make you proud." Gisborne went to kiss Isabelle but a knock came to the door as Allan opened it.

"Sorry Sir Guy. The sheriff wants to see you now." Gisborne heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I can not wait for tomorrow." Guy said as he took one last look at Isabelle.

"Neither can I." As Gisborne left Isabelle mouthed 'thank you' to Allan as he closed the door.

'What a day,' Isabelle thought. Though she did feel slightly bad for deceiving Gisborne. He wanted to have a heart but his connection with Vaizey and his lust for power was great.


	19. The Big Day

The rest of the day Isabelle stayed secluded in her room. She had Allan tell her father and Gisborne that the days excitement was too much for her to join them for dinner. So food was brought to her. Afterwards, she fell asleep thinking about the days events and how tomorrow had to go off seamlessly.

The next morning Isabelle awoke to Allan presenting her with breakfast and her gown.

"Good morning bride-to-be."

"Hopefully not after today. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I know everything. I meet you in your tent at five till twelve. Everything will be fine. And if not then I will stop the wedding."

"How?" Isabelle said surprised.

"I don't know but I'll come up with something."

"Thank you Allan. For everything."

"No problem. Now get getting dressed. Everyone else is at Locksley but nothing takes place for another two hours. I'm sure Robin and the others are already there as well."

"It won't take me long to get dressed. Then we can get out of here for good."

"Yes." Allan said then closed the door behind him so Isabelle could dress. Several minutes later Isabelle shouted for Allan to come in. When he came in, she had her back to him.

"I need your help. Can you connect the top clasp. I can't reach and for some reason I can't stop shaking."

"I'm not being funny but it is kind of your wedding day." Allan finished helping Isabelle dress then stopped breathing as she turned to face him. She looked gorgeous. But it was terrible knowing he could have been marrying her. "Wow. Isabelle I um. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed. "Let's get going."

Isabelle, Allan, and several guards made their way down to the castle stairs. In the courtyard awaited the coach. Isabelle and Allan both hoped inside and took off for Locksley manor.

During the ride Allan would steal glances at Isabelle. He noticed she was still shaking so he grabbed her hands.

"Calm down Isabelle. It will be fine."

"I know I just can't help it." Allan gently massaged her hands. "Thank you." It was said barely above a whisper but Allan heard it loud and clear.

Isabelle then went against her head and went with her heart. She looked into the deepest blue eyes and gently kissed him then quickly pulled away. The coach was coming to a stop. "I'm sorry."

"No it's um." The kiss apparently caught him off guard. "I'll help you out of the coach." Allan opened the door, hopped out then helped Isabelle out.

Several servants stopped to look at her. She smiled and waved as Allan ushered her into her tent.

"Alright. I'm gonna go check on Guy, your father and the sheriff. Make sure they stay in the church. Also there's paper and ink over there for your note. I'll be back in minutes."

She went to the table and wrote a note to Vaizey, and her father letting them know she had been acting the entire time. And that she had no desire to see them ever again. Then she wrote a separate letter to Gisborne. One that was more personal and kinder.

* * *

As Isabelle finished up the letters she heard something tearing. She turned around to see a sword blade cutting the seam of the canvas. And then Robin popped his head it. "Hello milady. Ready to go." Once he was fully inside she noticed Much and Will waiting outside.

"We just have to wait for Allan." Right as she said it he came into the tent. "Speak of the devil. Alright let's go."

Allan and Robin stared at each other as Isabelle stood in the middle. Allan took a deep breath. The time he was dreading had come. "I'm not going Isabelle. I'm sorry."

"What? This is a joke right." Pain showed in her eyes.

"No. Look I am sorry I had to lie to you but I can't come with you. Now please just go. I will stall them for as long as possible."

"Allan. But I thought. Robin please." Tears streamed down her face.

"It's my choice. Isabelle I want to be with you more than anything. I love you but."

"Then come with us."

"I can't. this is what I have to do. The gang doesn't want me back. And I can't blame them. This is for the best. I'm sorry."

"Isabelle we have to go. Now before the guards at the road wake up." Robin said as he carefully placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No wait. After everything. After this entire week you're not coming. How could you. But then again this is what you do isn't it. Fine then. I want to get out of her and away from you. Allan a Dale I hate you." Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as Isabelle rushed out the hole in the canvas.

* * *

"Please take care of her Robin." Allan said before he left.

"You did the right thing." And with that Allan watched as Robin and the others leave with the woman he loved. He hated to see the tears in her eyes. But she was better off.

He waited a few more minutes then rushed into the church to tell Gisborne what happened and handed him his letter. Gisborne was outraged. Isabelle's father took it even worse when he read the letter addressed to him. Allan stayed out of the way until eh was ordered to search the area and then he was grateful to be alone.


	20. In the Forest Again

Isabelle rushed through the forest along with the rest of the gang. They had made a clean getaway just as they planned. John and Djaq waited for the rest along the main road with the horses.

As she ran, Isabelle wiped her eyes. The hurt she felt was great but this time she was determined not to let it ruin her life. For the time being she had to get back into forest life. The first thing she did when she reached the camp was change into more comfortable clothes.

"It's a shame. I really liked this dress," she said as she placed it into a storage chest. "Here Much, start a fire and put this in it. Melt it down." Isabelle handed him her ring.

"Wow. This is nice. Are you sure you don't want to keep it. For sentimental value." A broad smile on his face.

"Shut up Much. I want to put this part of my life behind me. Far behind me."

"So how was it almost marrying Gisborne?" Djaq asked. She was intrigued just as much as the men.

Isabelle then relived her time she spent in the castle. The only detail she left out was Allan. Just because she didn't want to dwell on him now didn't mean she was ready to let him go. She had come so close to being with him again, to letting him into her life. After telling her story Isabelle took a bowl of soup then asked to be left alone as she went into the forest.

She found a secluded spot then sat down on an old log to eat and think. The main person she thought about was Allan. All the times he could have told her he had no intentions of coming with her. She believed he really loved her but why would he stay away. Isabelle sat there for hours thinking about him and what she was going to do now.

Eventually, Robin came along to find Isabelle silently crying. "Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been gone a long time."

"I'm okay," she sniffled as she brushed off the wet tears. "Just needed some time to get things straight."

"He never meant to hurt you, Belle. He just wanted to have you safe."

"I know but that doesn't make it hurt less."

"You're not going to."

"Do anything stupid. No. I've been thinking a lot lately and I decided I wasn't going to go back to the way I was. It wasn't fair to you guys or myself. After today I promise to be better."

"Isabelle if you want to talk or need anything."

"I know Robin. Thank you but I think right now all I need is time."

"Well do you mind if I stay here with you for a little while."

"Sure." The two friends sat there in peace. It felt good for Isabelle to know Robin was there for her. That she could talk to him about anything. Life in the forest was going to be better this time around because she was determined to be herself. She was going to continue to stand up for the weak and stick by her friends.

* * *

In the coming weeks Isabelle stayed true to her word. She remained in the forest for almost three weeks without going near the castle. For the most part she didn't mind it. At least one other person would keep her company unless the mission needed everyone. On one such day the gang returned somber, and missing Robin.

"What happened? Is Robin okay?"

"Yes, he's okay. Isabelle look something happened." Little John moved to her side then held her hand. "Your uncle was killed."

"What? No. How?" She began to cry as John wrapped her in a tight hug. Then the rest of the gang told her how he escaped but was killed by a crooked priest.

"Is Marian okay?" She finally said after she settled down.

"Robin went to talk with her." Will said.

The group sat around quietly until Robin and Marian arrived at camp. "As long as it's okay with everyone Marian's going to stay here with us." No one had any problem with it. An extra bung was made while Isabelle and Much made supper. Then everyone sat down to the meal as they told stories of Sir Edward.

* * *

The next day was strange having Marian at camp. Everyone understood she was grieving over the loss of her father. And for the most part no one minded. But it became a major issue when she ran into battle prematurely. At least that is what Isabelle heard. Will told her what happened when the gang returned to camp with Carter, a new injured friend.

"She doesn't know how things work. But she'll learn." Isabelle said as she came to the defense of her cousin.

"Yes, but she could have put us in danger." Will and Isabelle were working in the forest at the time. They were collecting wood and plants Djaq needed for Carter's wound.

"I'll go and talk to her. I have enough fire wood." But as Isabelle turned to head to camp she and Will was attacked by Carter. Somehow he got the upper hand and knocked the two out before they could call for help.

Isabelle awoke to find she was gagged and tied to Will. From where they sat she could see the rest of the gang in the same position except Robin. He was below in the gully fighting Carter. One strong punch later Carter is knocked out and Robin was letting the gang go.

"I knew. I knew. I just knew something was wrong with him. Master what are we going to do?"

"John, Will tie him to a tree. I need to think." Robin paced about camp until Carter came to. The entire gang waited for something to happen. Isabelle was shocked when Marian started to punch the prisoner. Robin soon stopped her cousin which caused the two to fight. Marian left in anger so Isabelle went to calm her down while the rest of the gang took Carter to Nottingham.

"Marian calm down."

"No. I don't understand it. Why does he do this. We could have gotten something from him."

"We wouldn't have. Look Marian I know you are going through a hard time but you have to see that things are done differently than what you did alone. Robin knows what he is doing."

"I just don't know if I can do this. If I should be here."

"You are just like him. You both are right. You and him just need time."

"I know. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. But right now I just want to be alone." And with that she took several knives and went into the forest leaving Isabelle alone.

She had been spending so much time alone lately she was growing tired of it. Soon Marian came back and told her that Allan had come to find her to tell her Gisborne was looking for Marian. And that they had come up with a cover story.

"I can't believe him. To just come back here like nothing."

"Isabelle I have told you that he did what he had to to see you safe."

"I know but still."

"Hey look on the brighter side. Gisborne is over you."

"Gisborne is over who?" Much asked. The others were back with Carter. Robin quickly explained what happened and what the new plan was. And that the plans did not involve Marian. So Marian and Isabelle stayed at camp, until Marian could not take it anymore. She slipped away while Isabelle went to get the firewood from earlier.

"I'm a terrible babysitter,' she though once she realized her cousin was gone. As she sat there in her hammock she thought about her time since leaving the castle. She was happier in the forest once she got past Allan's second betrayal. It comforted her to know he wanted her to be safe but she would have rather been with him. Isabelle understood his motives but she was still extremely mad at him. Maybe they weren't meant for each other.

* * *

The sun was setting when the gang returned to the forest safely. Marian had saved Robin's life. And they were still able to cheat the sheriff out of his money. They also discovered Isabelle's father had returned home. The outlaws bid farewell to Carter who was heading back to the Holy Land.

By the end of the day Isabelle told Robin she was ready to go back to fighting. She had had enough of staying at camp. No matter if she ran into Allan, her father, or Gisborne. She was tired of hiding. It was time for her to get back to what she did best. Fighting by her friends side.


	21. To the Gallows

Thanks to iheartlife89 for the feedback. I hope my private message helped explain. Personally this wasn't my favorite chapter to write but it will help with the next few chapters to come. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

The very next day Isabelle was sitting around the camp when Will and Djaq asked her if she wanted to join them on their journey to Locksley for honey.

"Sure why not? I've been tired of staying at camp."

The three set off for Locksley on an easy mission but the trip was not going to end as they planned. Right after they arrived so did Gisborne, Allan, and his men.

"What are they doing?" Will asked.

"They're looking for Lardner's ring, it sounds like. Do you know what it is Djaq." Isabelle asked.

"Maybe." The three waited, hoping they would not have to interject but as Gisborne went to cut off a woman's finger they gave away their position.

"We know what Lardner's ring is." Djaq shouted. Gisborne's head turned. His eyes grew with anger when he saw Isabelle.

"Isabelle." he growled. "Tell me."

"Let the woman go." Gisborne dropped her hand.

"Now tell me."

"You'll have to catch us first." The outlaws took off running. Djaq took a horse and rode off. Will tried to free another but was caught. Isabelle tried to help him but the guard held a dagger to Will's throat so Isabelle surrendered.

As Isabelle's and Will's hands were tied, Gisborne and Allan approached. It took all Isabelle had not to look at Allan.

"You made a fool of me." Gisborne said as he back handed Isabelle. Allan took a step closer as Will struggled.

"Don't you hurt her." Will received a punch to the stomach.

All Isabelle did was glare back. "You make a fool of yourself thinking any woman would be interested in you while you behave this way."

Gisborne went to hit her again but Allan grabbed his hand. "Sir remember her father." Gisborne was still angry but Allan's words had merit. He dropped his hand.

"You will pay. And your father won't help you this time. Take them to the castle."

As Will and Isabelle were pushed forward she stole a glance at Allan. He looked back with sorrow in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to help her this time.

Will and Isabelle waited at the castle for several minutes until Gisborne and Allan returned with a jester as their new prisoner. 'At least Djaq got away,' Isabelle thought as all three prisoners were made to walk into Nottingham.

"Your father was furious when you left Isabelle. He had every intention of traipsing about the forest to look for you. But his illness took hold and he returned home. But he has left word about what to do with you if you were caught. And you missy will find that out when we get to the sheriff." Gisborne yelled.

He continued his rant right up until the three prisoners were brought before the sheriff. Allan stood behind them as the fool told the sheriff about Lardner's ring which turned out to be a messenger bird. Once the fool was done describing the bird, Allan said the bird had to be back at the three.

"You make me sick, you know that, betraying your old friends. Well I hope you're enjoying it Allan. I couldn't live with myself." Will said.

"You won't have to for much longer you see since your in Hood's gang you will hang." Vaizey said as he kicked him.

"will." Isabelle said as he doubled over in pain.

"And you missy will share this fate. I am tired of it. I'll just tell your father it was an accident that I could not have prevented. He'll grieve but see that I was right."

"But my lord. Couldn't she be a servant here. That way she'll be under constant watch and her father can decide her punishment."

"I would rather die than be a servant to any of you." Anger seeped from her words.

"Oh. A woman scorned. Yes I know you two had something going on. Eyes never lie. Apparently though the girl does not feel for you lad. She would rather swing. What do you say Allan?"

"I was only in it for her body. Her mouth ruins the appeal." All the men minus Will laughed. Even the fool.

The sheriff thought a moment about what Allan said about Isabelle's father. The man was ill but could he afford to displease him. So much power rested with him. Could he kill Isabelle and get away with it. Finally he said, "But the boy is right. Roberts will decide your fate. But to start off your punishment you will watch your friends here die."

"Wait." Said the fool. "I did what you asked so I'll just be on my way."

"Yes. On your way with him to the gallows." The sheriff said as he ordered them to die as Isabelle watched. 'Now let's go Gisborne." The sheriff and Gisborne went to leave at the exact time the fool turned, and grabbed at Allan's keys then pretended to beg for freedom. Allan, Isabelle, and Will all saw the exchange. Isabelle waited for Allan to say something.

"Well, seeing you swing will be comedy won't it?" He said then backhanded the fool. As Allan left he took one last look back and his eyes fell on Isabelle. She hated him enough that she would rather die. He only hoped one day she would see his heart was in the right place.

* * *

The three prisoners were taken outside to the gallows. Isabelle was held by two guards as Will and the fool were being prepared to be hung. All the while the fool tried to talk his way out. Finally, the moment presented itself. Will and the fool killed their captors while Isabelle easily took care of her guards. As Isabelle hid the two guards Will and the fool changed clothes and hung their guards. Once all things were done, the three took off for the forest to warn the others about Robin's predicament.

They found the gang preparing the message to send to the king. After Will explained the peril Robin was in, they quickly searched for Robin and Marian in the forest. It wasn't hard to find them with all the yelling Gisborne was doing. The fool suggested creating a smoke screen and then sending a rope up the tree so that Robin and Marian could slide down on. Everyone put the plan into action. Sadly, Marian stayed in the tree.

Once the gang was a safe distance away they let the bird go only to be eaten by the sheriff's hawk. Robin was the only one that did not know the bird was a decoy so when everyone was together at camp thy let the real Lardner bird go. Everyone celebrated their triumph.


	22. Pending Doom

Thanks to iheartlife89. My take on it was that Gisborne would be rash at first but he will soften. So thats kinda of what I did. Thanks again. Please everyone keep on reviewing.

* * *

A week had passed since Marian returned to the castle and for the most part nothing had occurred but that was to change. The gang thought it was going to be a regular Thursday but they were wrong. The outlaws had left them camp to make some drops and pick ups. When they returned they found Allan waiting for them.

"What do you want?" Much yelled as everyone pointed their arrows at him.

Isabelle stood back silently. "Marian said to show this and you'd know I'm telling the truth." Allan said as he held up a ring. "All right?" Robin nodded to show he believed him.

"She needs your help. Just for today. You've got safe passage into the castle."

"You don't expect us to believe that?" Shouted Little John.

Robin was intrigued. "Why?"

"They've lost the sheriff. And if he's not back by sundown then Prince John's army will destroy Nottingham."

"We're leaving. Now." Robin said. Most everyone got into action except Little John put up an argument. Then everyone carefully followed Allan to the castle. At one point he tired talking to Isabelle.

"How are you?"

"You've lost the right to ask me that when you turned on me for a second time."

"Isabelle please I hated doing it but I wanted to keep you safe."

"You could have told me."

"I didn't want you to change your mind and go through with the wedding. I'm sorry."

"Well it doesn't matter now." Allan continued to try and speak with Isabelle until John threatened him. He could see how it hurt Isabelle.

Everyone arrived into Nottingham but stopped before the gate. Could they trust Allan? Was this a trap? Everyone felt weird being there openly, especially Isabelle.

Robin followed Allan into the castle while the rest waited in the town. While he was gone all Isabelle could think about was Allan. She understood he did what he did because he loved her but it still hurt. Finally Robin returned from the castle with a plan.

"Much and I will track him. Will and Isabelle wait in the town. Search around. Djaq and John go into the forest."

John put up another fight about the drops but he stopped once Robin told them to check the regular drop points. Before Robin left he had a private moment with Will as Isabelle watched. As Robin gave the ring he took from Allan to Will she instantly knew it was an engagement ring. She couldn't help but smile. Robin and Will finished talking, Robin left and Will joined Isabelle as they set out to find out more information.

* * *

"Where should we start?" She asked.

"Robin said he left at night and that a girl saw him. Let's find her first. Maybe she'll talk more easily to us." Together they searched for the young servant girl. They finally found her and asked her but found out nothing special so they began to ask the villagers.

"Will look." Isabelle said as they neared the doors leading out of the town. The army was approaching. While they stared Allan joined them.

"I don't think we're gonna get out of this," he said. "But if we do, do you reckon I could come back?"

Isabelle let out a short laugh then went to continue asking villagers about the sheriff.

"The audacity of that man. To think he could just walk back into the camp as if nothing has happened. I don't care if he was trying to help me. What he did to me aside he has still been helping Gisborne. How could he think it would be okay." Isabelle rambled to herself she was so upset. Finally Will found her pacing Pitt Street. "I can't believe him."

"Calm down Isabelle. It's alright."

"What did he say?"

"He just wanted to see if he could come back. I told him he was Gisborne's man and he couldn't come back from that."

Isabelle sighed. She wished he could but wishing was useless.

"What's that?" Will asked as a bell chimed.

"The army is here. Every able man must prepare to fight," said a passing guard. Will and Isabelle quickly made their way to the courtyard to gather weapons and prepare for the coming army.

* * *

The two were beaten there by Marian who was handing out weapons. Will went to speak with her while Isabelle sharpened her sword. Allan saw her doing this and went to speak with her one final time. If this was their last moments alive she had to know how he felt.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Preparing for battle," she answered shortly.

"Isabelle listen to me."

"No Allan this is not the time."

He became frustrated at her stubbornness and grabbed her by the shoulders so she had to face him

"You have to listen because there may not be anymore time. I am sorry about deceiving you but I love you more than you will ever know and I did not want to see you in pain. I did what I thought best. Now if you don't want to believe that, believe this." And before Isabelle could move Allan kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted only a moment but it felt longer to them. Isabelle didn't even try to pull away. As their lips parted Allan waited for a slap but received none.

"I'm sorry. I love you and wanted you to know that before the day ended." Allan then went into the castle leaving Isabelle dazed in the courtyard.

"I love you too." Isabelle whispered as she watched him go. But when Will asked her about it all she could say was Wow. A large smile appeared on his face as they went into the castle.

"Marian says everyone is to wait in the great hall. And protect the people. They are gathering food and such."

Isabelle came out of her daze once she realized the peril they were in. "Alright I know where they keep extra supplies in the castle. I'll be back."

* * *

She ran up the steps looking for her old room. There was blankets and things that could prove useful. As she came out of the room Isabelle ran into Gisborne. The sight of him caught her off guard. Apparently she surprised him as well.

"What are you doing?" He said sternly.

"Getting supplies for the stand off."

"Why are you here? You live in the forest. In fact your not even a citizen of Nottingham. You don't even have to be here Isabelle."

"I am here because the people need me. And I will fight for them." Isabelle started to walk away.

"I thought you cared for me."

"Think about it Gisborne would you have been happy with me pretending to be someone I'm not. I didn't lie to you. I meant what I wrote in the letter. I know you are a better man than you let on. But I just could not be with you."

"I saw you with him, down in the courtyard."

"Who?"

"You and Allan. I assumed you told me the truth when you said there was nothing there but that kiss proved otherwise. Did he help you escape? Tell me what I want to hear and I can help you get out of here. We could still." He stopped. "My feelings for you were true. If we never became lovers I would have settled for friends."

"I would have liked to be friends but you are too much Vaizey's man." She waited for his response but he stayed silent. "Allan did not help me. I wanted him to but he stuck by your orders. And that kiss was his attempt at one last romp before our doom. Also, I have no intentions of leaving these people even if I could go. I will stay and fight because it is the right thing to do." Before Gisborne could say another word Isabelle left and joined Will in the great hall.

Now she had saved Allan. Had she told Gisborne the truth then Allan surely would have been killed if he survived the army. She still loved him.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. The light through the windows were dimming. Sounds of the army approaching grew louder. And then Gisborne burst through the door. Everyone was convinced he deserted them but he stayed for Marian. But his return was going to make little difference.

"You know Will if this is it I want you to know it's been an honor to have you as a friend."

"I feel the same. Isabelle I love you as if you were my sister."

"And I love you my brother." The two embraced then pulled their swords. The army was coming.

Everyone stood waiting on pins and needles when they heard the sheriff screaming. Gisborne rushed out the door with Isabelle and Will behind him.

The sheriff was back and Prince John's man saw him. So Will and Isabelle had to disappear quickly. The two met up with Robin on the outskirts of the village where he told them what happened at camp. Will then told them about their day at Nottingham.

"Right there. In full view, in the courtyard you say." Robin laughed.

"Yup. He must have caught her off guard because she was speechless for quite some time."

"I'm surprised you didn't beat him Belle. But then again."

"Oh shut up you two."

"Alright." Will said with a devilish grin.

They all had a good laugh about it back at camp. Isabelle blushed then pretend to get huffy over it. That night she had the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time. The thought of the kiss still lingered in her mind.


	23. Stalker

Thanks to sarahluvsdwrh for the comment. Please everyone keep them coming. Thanks

* * *

Days passed and everyone behaved themselves. The sheriff and Gisborne were plotting something which kept them busy. As for the outlaws they were content staying out of trouble. However, that was all to change when a stranger walked into Nottingham castle asking to speak with the sheriff.

"Good day my lord." Said the stranger to the sheriff. Along with the sheriff stood Gisborne in the great hall.

"Yes now who are you and what do you want?"

"My name, my lord, is Cedric Harper. And I am in search of my love Isabelle Roberts." Both men before Cedric laughed.

"That girl has a way with men. First the boy, then you Gisborne. Now him. But wait." Something clicked in the sheriff's head. "I know about you. Isabelle beat you did she not?"

"She caught me off guard once. But that will not happen again. I assure you."

"Why are you here?" Gisborne growled. Since his run last in with Isabelle he had decided to try and forget about her. And with Marian back in his life it wasn't that hard.

"I want Isabelle and from what I have hear she is here in your realm. I was hoping to have your permission to go after her."

"From my understanding Sheriff Roberts does not find you to be a suitable match for his daughter."

"The man is running out of time. I highly doubt who is with Isabelle will matter as long as she bears him a grandson."

"So I take it he does not know you are here. Well that doesn't matter. I like your spirit. Your commitment. Go after the stupid girl all you want. Get her out of my hair. But if you come across her friends I would be willing to pay you for them."

"Anything you want my lord." Cedric bowed.

"Why don't you join me for lunch. We can talk about plans to capture your beloved." The sheriff said.

Cedric sat down with the sheriff then sent word for his men to join them. Isabelle was going to be his if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest a cold shiver ran down Isabelle's spine. "Did you feel that?" She asked Much as they headed to Nottingham to meet the others. They had finished hunting for wild chicken then set to meet the others who had drops to make in the village.

"Feel what?"

"Nothing. Just the wind."

"Are you alright Isabelle? You've been acting funny since you were last in Nottingham. I believe it was the day you shared a kiss with a traitor who shall go nameless."

"Hush Much. I've just been thinking?"

"About what? You know I'm a very god listener. Though Master rarely ever talks to me anymore."

"Much, look I will gladly tell you my deep dark secrets later. Right now we have to get to the others okay?"

"Fine." Much continued to mumble until they ran into Robin in the town.

"How's dinner looking tonight?" Robin asked.

"Good. Found some chicken and vegetables for Djaq and I."

"What's up with Much." Robin asked Isabelle as they walked down an alley.

"He's just upset I won't." But she didn't finish her sentence. Someone grabbed her from inside one of the houses. Robin rushed in behind her to find Isabelle safe but Allan doubled over in plain. Robin pulled his sword then pointed it at Allan's throat.

"What's going on Allan?"

"Just.. Trying.. To warn Isabelle." He said between breaths.

"Warn me against what?"

"Someone came to the castle. Asking about you. He's here for you."

"What's his name?" Panic filled her voice.

"Cedric. And he's got about eight men with him."

"Great." Isabelle put a hand through her hair. "Why now?"

"Who's Cedric?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you about him back at camp but right now I need to go. Quietly."

"What about him?" Robin indicated to Allan.

"Nothing. Thank you Allan. Let's go robin." then the two friends left. Robin told the others to hurry to the camp. Once everyone was safely back at camp Isabelle told them about Cedric and how he could pose a danger for her. The outlaws decided she would hang low and have someone with her at all times.

* * *

"This is nuts guys. You all don't have to keep me quarantined." Isabelle said as they traveled through Nettlestone, doing drops. Will, John, and Much surrounded her as they walked around the town.

"It's for your protection. Once we figure out what Cedric is up to and stop him you can have more privacy. But until then you're stuck." Robin said.

"Looks like we can find out now. That's Cedric and some of his men." Isabelle said as she pulled her blade.

"Isabelle. No. We'll handle this. John, get her back to the camp."

"No. Robin please," she began to struggle but John only picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, then took off for the forest. All the commotion brought Cedric's attention to the outlaws.

"John put me down this instant. I want to go back and show him what a mistake he's made by coming here."

"I'm sure Robin and the others are doing that. Now please calm down." John said. "Or you won't like the consequences."

Isabelle grew quiet but she was far from calm or happy. "How come they get to have all the fun." She said.

"Sit. Stay." John commanded as he sat Isabelle down at camp. Isabelle sat quietly. She did not want to anger John knowing what he was capable of. She wanted to run but John's watchful eyes prevented her from finding a moment.

* * *

An hour passed before the rest of the outlaws came back, tired and depressed. Isabelle quickly noticed why.

"Where's Much?" She asked.

"They got him." Robin said as he plopped down and put his head in his hands. His best friend was gone and he wasn't sure if he could get him back.


	24. No Good Options

Okay so we left off with Allan warning Isabelle that Cedric, her old stalker, was in Nottingham looking for her. And while the outlaws were out one day they ran into Cedric and his men. Hope you all like the story. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks

* * *

"What happened?" Isabelle asked frantically.

"After you two left Cedric and his men attacked. We were able to take some of them out. We killed four but more came. I called a retreat, but Much didn't make it."

"We have to go get him." Isabelle said.

"First we need to come up with a plan. I'm sure they are going to try a switch but we can't do that."

Robin sat alone trying to come up with a plan. It was obvious he felt responsible for losing his dearest friend. After some time he spoke.

"I'm going to Nottingham. You lot stay here."

"I'm coming with you. And don't try stopping me."

Little John carefully made his way to Isabelle's side. He wanted to be ready for when Robin gave him the signal to stop her. But the signal never came.

"Alright Belle. But do as I say. Understand?"

"Yes Robin." Isabelle nodded obediently. She made sure her dagger was in it's sheath, then grabbed her cloak and followed Robin.

* * *

"I'm sorry Robin," Isabelle said along the way. They kept off the road just in case. "It's my fault Much it in trouble."

"No it's not. Much will be fine. We'll get him back but believe me you aren't going to sacrifice yourself for him."

"I'll do anything to see him safe."

"Isabelle please." Robin wanted to continue.

"Shh!" Isabelle stopped him. "Someone's on the road." She pointed ahead and sure enough a lone man was walking on the road with a raised white flag. Isabelle recognized him as one of Cedric's men.

"He's with Cedric. What should we do?"

"Take my bow. Keep it on him at all times. I'm going to go see. If anything happens to me, go to the others."

"Okay." Isabelle took the Saracen bow and targeted the man. She hoped it wasn't some sort of trap. But Robin knew what he was doing.

From her position, Isabelle could see Robin take the man by surprise. They exchanged words then Robin whistled. That was the signal for Isabelle to join him. She walked to the road never taking the arrow off Cedric's man.

"What does he want?'

"A word with us. Now speak."

"I am Joseph, Cedric's right hand man. And I am here to tell you what you all have to do to get your friend back. Tomorrow your friend is set to be hung at noon. There will be light guard so you and your men should have no problem saving him. But the only way you can have a chance is if Isabelle meets with Cedric at the same time. Just so they can have a little chat."

"I don't think so," said Robin.

"Well that is the only option. You must meet with me at Nottingham at 11:30. I'll take you to Cedric. Then at midday the hanging will take place. It is up to you what you do with this information but understand any double cross will result in your man's death. The choice is yours. Think about it."

"How do we know its all not a trap?" Robin asked.

"You don't." The man turned to leave as Isabelle fired a shot that whizzed passed Joseph's ear.

"And that's something you can think about." Joseph took off on his horse.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Djaq asked when Robin finished telling them what happened.

"It's a trap. All of it." Will said.

"Look I know it sounds terrible but it's the only think we can do. You all can easily sae Much and I can take care of Cedric and his men. None of you like this, I know, but I am going to do my part." Isabelle was adamant about it. She saw it as the only way to help Much. After much talk and a lot of convincing the outlaws finally agreed to go along with the plan.


	25. Her Choice

Hope everyone is liking the story. Please review.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Isabelle woke early to prepare herself. She had dealt with Cedric many times but that still did not lessen the feeling of fear. She could handle Cedric back Lilitz because she had her father to back her up and she held the upper hand. But in this situation Cedric had Much and the help of the sheriff. However, she had one good part of knowing Cedric. She knew how he thought, or at least what he thought with. She dressed in one of her lower cut tops which showed a bit more of herself than she was comfortable with. Then she began pacing outside the camp. Robin soon joined her.

"My my Isabelle if I didn't know any better I would say you're dressed to impress."

"Something like that. I know how to get in his head, to get what I want. Sadly, it means I have to dress differently." She quickly put on her dark green cloak before the others saw her.

"You don't have to go through with this."

"I do. For Much's sake. But he owes me big time. I swear I better get the master treatment for this." Robin smiled. But in the back of his mind he hoped she would be okay, as well as Much.

Together the group traveled to the edge of Nottingham. From there, Isabelle went alone while the rest hung back to see she was okay. Isabelle found Joseph waiting by the gates with Gisborne.

"Right on time." Joseph said.

"You'll have to be careful with this one. She's tricky." Gisborne said as he eyed her up.

"I have kept my part of the bargain let me see Much."

"Fine." Two guards and Allan pulled Much into sight. She could see he was bruised but alive. "Happy?" Gisborne said.

She sighed heavily, "Take me to him."

"Wait. I've been told she always carries a blade." Gisborne moved towards Isabelle then bent down beside her, she could see his hands reach out but Isabelle quickly moved back.

"I'll remove it myself." She slowly removed her blade then handed it to Gisborne. She had hoped she could keep it but someone told him about the dagger. Could Allan do that to her? She quickly glanced back to him to see sadness in his eyes. But she knew he would never do that to her. Cedric must have remembered she carried one.

Guards brought two horses forward for Joseph and Isabelle. She was helped onto the horse then made to put on a blindfold. From there the two rode into the forest with Joseph leading. The quiet journey took sometime. Isabelle reckoned almost a two hour ride. Finally, she was told she could take off the blindfold. They were at the end of some road by a heavily wooded area. Joseph tied the horses off then told Isabelle to walk into the forest. They walked for a couple of miles when Isabelle saw Cedric.

"I'm surprised at you Isabelle. To come so easily. Without putting up a fight." He said smugly.

"I saw no point in putting off the inevitable. The only way to get you to leave me alone was to come to you face to face."

"Your looking beautiful as ever. And I hear you have been rather busy. Joining a group of outlaws. Falling in love with one then being betrayed by him. Then forced to marry another. Your life has been rather eventful since you left Lilitz."

"You've been checking up on me?"

"Of course. You are my favorite girl. Now how about a hug?" Cedric moved in to embrace her but she was not going to allow it. Isabelle flipped him around by grabbing his arm then allowed the blade she had up her sleeve to slide down. It was at his throat in an instant.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? Joseph don't more. As you can see I have the upper hand."

"Not as high as you think. You see Izzy my men found someone following you. I believe he is a friend of yours. Said he came to help you. Save you."

'Robin. I told you not to do anything.' Isabelle thought.

"Sam, Marcus, john, bring him."

Isabelle was wrong in her assumption and surprised to see who they had.


	26. True Feelings

Thanks iheartlife89. I know I left the last chapter as a really obvious cliffhanger but that's just where the story happened to end. But anyway hope everyone still likes the story. Review and let me know. Thanks.

* * *

Three men pulled Allan, bound and gagged from behind a tree. Isabelle lowered the blade quickly allowing Cedric to walk free. The sight of Allan shocked her. It never crossed her mind that he would come after her.

"What a predicament Izzy." Cedric smiled.

Joseph went up to Allan and pushed him to his knees then walked behind him with a dagger out and ready.

"Let him go Cedric. He means nothing to me and he has nothing to do with this."

"Isabelle now really. We both know you're lying. From my understanding he cares for you greatly. I mean to come after you alone."

Isabelle was silent. She had no idea what to say. Cedric knew too much. He must have spoken to the sheriff. What could she do now? Her plan before was no useless. All she could do was look into Allan's eyes. The deep blue eyes were sad for Isabelle.

"You know Izzy I'm not one for bloodshed and from my knowledge Gisborne likes him. But what I want to know is how you feel." As he spoke he circles Isabelle so he could see everything. Both her reaction and Allan's.

"Allan here has put you through so much. Betraying you and joining the other team. Then you think he's going to come back with you into the forest to find he's only lied to you again. Your friends hate him and all he's done is cause you pain. Now I'm content with leaving him live but only if you truthfully answer this question. Do you love him enough to give up your life for him?"

Several tears slid down her cheeks. Without taking her eyes off Allan she answered.

"Yes I do."

"Good men, tie them to some trees. Joseph has to collect the rest of our money from Vaizey and tell them where their lap dog is. We'll give these two a chance to say good bye."

* * *

In a matter of minutes Isabelle and Allan were tied to trees across from one another while their captors went to their camp near by.

"Allan what were you thinking?" Isabelle began once they were alone. "I had everything under control. I had a plan."

After some struggling the gag fell from Allan's mouth. "How was I suppose to know? I thought you would need help. It was a trap and I was going to help you."

"I can't believe you. When I want you in my life you refuse. And when I don't well, here you are."

"Fine next time I'll just let them hurt you or do worse."

Isabelle huffed then the two grew silent. The fighting was pointless and meaningless. They didn't mean it, they were just frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Allan finally said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I knew you'd come to save Much. I thought I could head you off. Take care of them then leave but they surprised me. I'm sorry Isabelle."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped. I know you had the best intentions. It means a lot to me."

Again the two were silent. Finally Allan asked what he'd been dying to. "Did you mean what you said back there because you don't need."

"Allan I meant what I said. And I would do it again but right now there is no getting out of this. Just please don't do anything stupid."

"Me do something stupid."

Both let out an awkward laugh. Neither could see a safe way out. All they could do was steal glances at the other and regret past decisions.

* * *

Allan looked at Isabelle and felt terrible. So much of this was his fault. But he couldn't help but feel happy. She loved him. She said it. She gave up her chance at escape just so he could live. He hated that there was nothing he could do to help her.

As Allan thought about Isabelle, Cedric and three of his men returned carrying packs.

"Time to say good bye my dear. We have to get going if we want to reach out first pit stop."

Two men went to Isabelle and cut her loose, but quickly tied her hands together. She put up a struggle. One of the men went to slap her but she ducked.

"You hurt her in anyway I swear I'll kill you." Allan said.

"How cute." Cedric walked up to Isabelle once the two had a strong hold on her. Then he roughly grabbed her chin and kissed her forcefully. When the two parted she spit in his face.

'That's my girl,' Allan though. 'Tough no matter what.'

All of a sudden Cedric reared back and hit Isabelle over the head so much so that she fell unconscious.

"You son of a bitch." Allan tried to get loose but his bonds were too tight.

"Language lad. There's a lady present. She's just sleeping. Can't have her causing me problems. Now someone should be by to let you go in a hour or so. Have fun loverboy."

Allan watched as one of the men threw Isabelle over his shoulder then walked out of the view. He never stopped trying to break free. He didn't want to think about what Cedric wanted to do with Isabelle. All he knew was that he had to save her no matter what. She was the love of his life and he wanted her safe.


	27. Strange Behavior

* * *

Thanks to Ithilya for the comment. Hope everyone likes the chapter. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

An hour after Cedric and his men left, Allan was going mad inside his head. Was Isabelle okay? Was someone coming for her? Even though he told Robin he was going to go save her would they look for her? Could he get free in time to save her? What if he was too late?

Finally he could hear someone walking through the forest. He instantly knew who it was. "I can't believe this. Allan where are you?"

"Over here Gisborne."

Gisborne used his dagger to cut Allan loose. Then they made their way back to the road to awaiting horses. Allan took a drink from a flask while Gisborne began to yell.

"What were you thinking? You knew what was going on and you pull this. I trust you. Put my neck out for you and you can't even tell me you're going to do this."

"Look Guy I know your pissed and you can yell at me when I get back but I'm going to go save Isabelle."

"What?"

"I'm going after her. Do you know where they were taking her?"

"Allan you are going back to the castle. Forget about her." Gisborne growled.

"No," Allan shouted. "I love her more than anything. And I am going to do all that I can to save her. If that journey ends here with you killing me or ends when I come back and you killing me then, then so be it. But I am going after Isabelle."

Gisborne was surprised to be spoken to like this from Allan. 'This must be serious,' he thought. "You really care about her?"

"Yes Gisborne. Now I have to go." Allan got up on the horse and got set to go in the direction of Lilitz because he thought that was the best place to start. He almost took off when he saw Gisborne get on his horse and pull beside him.

"Your coming?"

"Yes. I know what Cedric plans and she does not deserve it."

"Thank you Sir." Allan did not know what to say. He never imagined this would happen. Gisborne showing compassion and concern was new. Especially to show it towards Isabelle considering all they had been through.

They rode in silence the first half of the journey but eventually Allan's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you here Guy? You don't like Isabelle. And I'm sure you care even less about me. So why are you helping her?"

"You are right. I don't like either of you. But Isabelle isn't the lowest on my list of enemies. She said she saw qualities in me that would make her happy to be my friend. I've already made arrangements for if we are late getting to the castle."

"So you were planning on going after her all along?"

"Yes. I was going to send you to the castle then go after her. No one should be put through what Cedric has planned. So yes I was going to go anyway."

"What is he going to do?"

"If you love her as much as you professed then you do not want to know. All you need to know is that we must get there before nightfall."

Terrors came to Allan's mind with what Cedric could do. He had to save her so he pushed his horse to go faster. His only hope was that he made it there in time.

* * *

Isabelle awoke when she felt her body being handed down. In her groggy state she realized she had just been on a horse and was being taken into a barn. She had no idea where she was or what she was going to do.

"Oh my sleeping princess is awake. Hope you don't mind but me and my men are going for dinner. If you be a good girl I might bring you something." Two of the men tied Isabelle's hands behind a post. "If you get any idea about screaming don't bother. We're the only ones for miles. See you later my love." She glared at him as he left the barn.

Her head was pounding and body ached. The trip must have been an unpleasant one, but she was in one piece. Isabelle tested her bonds. The more she moved the more the ropes burned her wrists. She continued to try nad break free but it all proved useless. She tried to stay positive, to keep her mind off the future. What Cedric could do to her was terrifying to her. She couldn't think about it.


	28. Final Fight

Time passed. The sun started to sink. And Isabelle began to run out of options. Just when Isabelle started to sit down the barn door opened and Cedric walked in. he had a cocky swagger that scared Isabelle. She wasn't in a good position and both knew it.

"You know I've been waiting for this a long time. Finally we are alone." Cedric walked over to Isabelle, a smug look across his face. "I'm going to enjoy this." He rubbed his hands over he body.

Isabelle began to cry. "Please. Don't do this. You don't have to."

"But this is what I've wanted for so long. It's what I deserve." Cedric's hand's left her body and moved to undo his pants.

Tears streamed down her face. "If you do this I'll make you pay." There was still fight left. She wasn't going to just give up.

Cedric smacked her across the face. "Shut up and enjoy." He moved to Isabelle's pants. She tried kicking but he hit her again and again. The pain started to take over. Maybe it would be better if she fell unconscious for what was about to happen. But then she heard noises outside the door. Cedric heard them to, so he did up his pants and went for his sword.

As Cedric went for the door Allan rushed in. "Oh its you lover boy."

"Let her go." Allan's sword was out and ready.

"Not until after. Do you mind?"

"Yes." And before anyone could blink Allan went after Cedric. The two men fought all over the barn. Occasionally, one would get the upper hand but the other would come back.

At one point Cedric came too close to Isabelle. While Allan was down she took the opportunity to kick Cedric so Allan could regroup. But Cedric recuperated too quickly.

"You bitch." He slashed at her side. She screamed in agony. The blade cut her side leaving her in pain. There was no telling how bad it was, all she knew was that it hurt.

"Isabelle!" Allan yelled as he got to his feet. He watched as she sunk to the ground. "NO!"

Anger rose in Allan like he never knew. Cedric came t Allan but he moved quickly to miss the blow. Cedric was not so lucky. Allan moved to the side then buried his blade in Cedric's stomach. Cedric looked down to see blood oozing out. Allan watched as his victim fell over dead. "That's for her."

* * *

Allan's body was drained of energy from the fight but he made his way to Isabelle. He but her bindings then held her in his arms. "Isabelle." Her eyes opened.

"Allan. I hoped you'd come."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Now let's get out of here." He started to slightly move but she winced in pain. Then they heard fighting outside the door.

Joseph walked into the barn sword out. He glanced over Cedric's body, then made his way to the two on the ground. Allan's sword was over by the body. There was nothing he could do. But he didn't have to. Before Joseph could strike, Allan and Isabelle saw his face go white as he fell to eh ground. Gisborne stood over the body with a bloody blade.

"Thanks Guy." Allan said.

Isabelle was confused. She wanted to ask what was going on but the immense pain in her side caused her to lose consciousness. The last thing she heard was Allan calling her name.


	29. Doctor's Visit

Hope everyone still likes the story. Please review.

* * *

When Isabelle awoke she found herself in a strange bed and sitting beside her with his head in his hands was Allan.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Isabelle you're awake. For awhile there I thought I had lost you. We're in Rochester. You've been out for a couple hours." Allan said as he brushed hair out of Isabelle's face and held her hand.

"What happened? Everything's a little fuzzy."

"While Cedric and I were fighting he slashed your side. You have lost a lot of blood. That's why you passed out."

"What about Cedric? And Gisborne? I thought I saw him."

"Cedric's dead. And you did see Guy. He helped rescue you"

"Why?" Gisborne's compassion confused her.

"You can ask him when he gets back. He went to get something to eat."

"But wait. How are we in Rochester? Cedric said we were miles from anywhere. I thought I was alone."

"You were in a barn on the edge of town. He was lying."

"I'm a fool. I believed him." She started to cry again.

"Isabelle it's okay. Nothing happened I stopped him. He can never hurt you again." Allan sat on the bed and held her in his arms until she calmed down.

"Thank you Allan." She said when she stopped crying and composed herself. "You saved my life."

"You did the same for me." Their eyes connected.

A knock came to the door then opened to reveal Gisborne carrying food. "You're up. How do you feel Isabelle?"

"Better Sir Guy. Thank you."

"I spoke with the doctor downstairs. He said you should be well enough to leave tomorrow. The wound wasn't deep but she's amazed you didn't die."

"I'm too stubborn."

"Since your back, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Allan leaned over and kissed Isabelle's forehead, then left.

There was an awkward silence between Gisborne and Isabelle. Neither knew what to say but she knew what she had to do.

"Thank you sir Guy. From what Allan has told me you helped save my life. I am in your debt. But why would you help me? I mean after what I did."

"There are some things no one deserves. Even if they are your enemy."

"How did you know?"

"Cedric ran his mouth too much and too loud one evening. I asked him later about it. He was bragging. Said he would take what I wouldn't."

Isabelle looked down at her hands. They shook at the thought of Cedric. She tried to hide it from Gisborne but he already noticed. Though he said nothing.

"I meant what I said about you Guy. You are a decent man. And if things were different then maybe." She paused. "I owe you Sir Guy."

"There is nothing I want from you." Gisborne handed her some bread and water.

"What happens now? Will you return me to my father? And will Allan be punished"

"I have not decided."

Isabelle did not press the matter. At this point she did not want to anger Gisborne. She still had a chance to play to his good side and keep her and Allan's freedom.

Allan soon returned and the three ate a quiet meal. no one was sure what to do. It was an unusual situation. For the time being though they tried to relax. During dinner she did learn that Much was rescued and everyone was safe.

* * *

That night Isabelle barely slept. Thoughts of Cedric haunted her. She would close her eyes and see him. So she stayed awake to prevent nightmares and waking the others. Gisborne was staying in the next room over. While Allan insisted he slept on the floor in her room in case she needed anything. All night Isabelle lay in her bed trying to keep her mind from what scared her.

In the morning the doctor came to check on Isabelle and her wound.

"You are lucky to be here missy. If the men you're with hadn't gotten you here as quickly as they did then you might not be here."

"What did you do?"

"Mostly cleaned you up then stitched you closed. It wasn't that bad once the wound was closed. But I think you'll be fine. Take it easy for a couple of days."

"Can I travel on a horse today? My friends and I were hoping to return home."

"Yes but only at a walk. Nothing faster or you may tear your wound open again."

"Thank you Doctor."

The doctor left then room only to be replaced by Allan and Gisborne.

"He says we can go. But slowly. We should make it to Nottingham by nightfall if we stop for lunch. Sooner if we don't." As she said this she was getting up on her feet and pulling on her cloak while wincing in pain.

"Take it easy Isabelle. I'll go get the horses ready." Gisborne said.

Allan went to Isabelle's side and helped her finish with her cloak. Then she tried to walk on her own but found her side hurt terribly so she leaned on him.

"Guy's right you know. You need to take it easy."

"I just want to get back home. Whether it be to the castle or the forest I don't care. I just want to be back to familiarity."

"Are you okay Belle? You looked tired."

"I'm fine. Didn't sleep much last night."

There was no point in asking why. Allan already knew. She had been through a traumatic event that would take sometime for her to get over. Allan only hoped someone would be there to help her. He highly doubted Gisborne would let him return to the forest. But he was sure he would not leave Isabelle to live in pain.


	30. Going Home

Hope everyone still likes the story. I haven't gotten any reviews. So please take a second and let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

The walk out to the stables took some time but eventually Allan and Isabelle made it without too much danger. What followed next was interesting. Allan got up on a horse while Gisborne tried to carefully hand her to him. Having Gisborne hold her was strange considering how close they came to being man and wife. Especially with the way she called off the wedding. But it was stranger that he was handing her to Allan, the reason she didn't marry Gisborne. Several attempts later, Isabelle was sitting behind Allan on their horse while Gisborne rode beside them on his.

"What is the sheriff going to say when we get back to the castle?" Isabelle asked after they ate lunch and continued on. She kept the conversation light in hopes of not aggravating Guy.

"He'll probably ask a rhetorical question then respond by saying A clue. No." Allan Said. Even Gisborne smiled. "What did you tell him before you left Gisborne?"

"The truth."

"And he let you go to help me." Isabelle couldn't see the sheriff caring about her.

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"He said I could once I told him I would bring back all the money he gave Cedric."

Isabelle laughed. "Now that's the sheriff I know and despise."

"He has the same feelings towards you."

In a weird way the three bonded on how much Isabelle did not really care for the sheriff. Though Gisborne did not say any thing, he would laugh at the right times. He put himself into a vulnerable position by helping them. However, he could not get close to them. But as they reached Nottingham the conversation died down anyway.

Isabelle enjoyed holding on to Allan, but she tried to keep anyone from seeing it. She had the eerie feeling it would not be lasting much longer. No matter what course of action would be taken, she was sure she and Allan would be separated. Finally the three arrived at a fork in the road. One would take them directly through Sherwood and to her friends. The other road would take them the long way round to the castle. Allan waited to see what Gisborne did.

"Let's go. I'm sure your friends will want to see you safe." Guy said as he directed his horse into the forest.

"Are you sure Sir Guy?" Isabelle asked. "You have done a lot for me already. I do not want to get you in trouble."

"I have made my choice unless you wish to go to the castle."

"No. Thank you." Allan looked back and smiled at her, though they both knew it was bitter sweet.

The horses were pushed into the forest. The sun was setting which created a weird atmosphere everyone seemed to feel. They were calm yet anticipating something. Halfway through the forest they began to hear noises which were oddly familiar to Isabelle and Allan. The outlaws appeared.

"Did you honestly think we would let you pass through here unchecked with our friend, Gisborne?" Robin stood in the road up ahead. Much and Will stood to the side with bows ready. While Djaq and Little John waited with their weapons. "I did not think you were that much of a fool."

"He isn't robin. He's letting me go with you all. But I need help getting down."

Gisborne got off his horse which surprised them. He walked over to Isabelle as Robin did the same. Allan carefully lowered her down to them then he got off his horse.

"What happened?" Robin saw the pain his friend was in.

"I'll tell you everything later. But they need to t get back to the castle."

Isabelle walked over to Gisborne then kissed him on the cheek. She noticed a slight blush but he said nothing. "Thank you."

Allan was next. "I can't stay with you."

"I know."

"I love you Isabelle." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her.

"I love you too." She said when they were done. A final look into each others eyes and then Allan got on his horse. The outlaws watched as Allan and Gisborne left, slightly shocked and confused by what just happened.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Much asked.

"Yes and I will happily explain everything back at camp but I'll need some help getting there." Everyone came forward and saw the pain she was in. But with some hobbling, time and taking turns helping her, the entire gang made it back to camp where Isabelle sat and began to tell them what happened.


	31. Finally Home

Thank you zodiac09 and iheartlife89 for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

"After I saw Gisborne come in and kill Joseph, I went out. I woke up at an inn. They had a doctor see me. He said I could go and that's really it." Isabelle had finished telling them about the past few days and the ordeal she went through.

"But why would they help you. I mean I know why Allan did, but Gisborne." Robin asked.

"He said he knew what Cedric planned and that I didn't deserve it."

"What did he plan?"

In Isabelle's retelling of her events she failed to mention Cedric's attempts. Not only was she ashamed but she preferred not to go back to that evening. "I don't know. Cedric was dead before I had the chance to ask him and Gisborne never said."

"Maybe he expects something from you." Will injected. "Like Allan."

"I said I owed him but he wanted nothing from me. And honestly I don't want to think about it. I'm just happy to be home."

"And we are happy to have you back. Here take some bread. And thank you for saving my life." Much said.

"Much, your practically my brother. Of course I would give my life for you. For any of you."

Everyone was happy to see Isabelle safely at home. Over the next few days they were worried about the wound she sustained. Occasionally, Djaq would check her wound but it was healing up as best as it could. They just kept it clean and prevented Isabelle from moving around too much. Each day she would try and push herself to go further but someone always stopped her. They saw her fatigue but they had no idea what was causing it. The outlaws just assumed it had to do with her injury.

"How am I suppose to get back on my feet when no one will let me?" Isabelle asked one day when Little John and Robin prevented her from leaving the camp to go and sneak into the castle.

"You stay." John said authoritatively.

"Please. Can't I just walk around a little. In the past four days I haven't left my hammock. I'm getting restless."

"Maybe tomorrow. Much is going to stay with you while we got to Nottingham for drops and to see Marian. So if you be a good girl then maybe you can come with us to Clun tomorrow."

"You sound like my father." She said in a joking manner. "I will be good."

The rest of the day Isabelle and Much talked and planned for robin's surprise birthday party the next day. The idea was for Much to tell him that the sheriff's men were attacking Nettlestone but really a party would be waiting for him. Of course Isabelle would be forbidden to go but once the others left, she had to go pick up his present.

Eventually, the conversation turned back to what happened to Isabelle and her injury.

"You know the others haven't noticed but I have. Isabelle you haven't been sleeping."

"I guess it's because of the wound."

"No its not. When I first came back from the Holy land I was scared to sleep too. But you know what helped me?"

"What?"

"Talking about it. Just having someone around who knows helps. Robin didn't talk about it but he listened. I'm here for you if you want to talk Isabelle."

Isabelle stared at her hands. Could she do it? Go back to that day in the barn. Relive what almost happened.

"Okay I'll tell you but Much promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Robin."

"I promise Isabelle." He sat down beside her as she began to open up to him.

It was hard at first allowing herself to go there. But when she started to break down, Much placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If Allan hadn't come when he did. I just." She paused. Tears slowly formed in her eyes. "When I close my eyes I see his face. I feel his breath. I see what he wants. What he came so close to doing. I get a couple hours a night if I'm lucky. I just don't want to wake up screaming and scare everyone."

"Why would it? Isabelle you should have said something." He pulled her into a hug.

"I was ashamed of what almost happened."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was all that monster's fault. And now he can never hurt you again."

"Thank you Much. This has helped."

The two spoke a little longer until Isabelle felt even better. Once she assured Much she was okay they started planning the party again.

"We'll tell him that we went to Clun. I convinced you to let me. And that's where we learned the sheriff's plan. That will get me punished for sure. Then tomorrow I can pick up his cake and present. Then meet you al in Nettlestone. Hopefully, everything will go as planned." Isabelle said as she went over the plan again.

And sure enough Robin believed every word. He forbid her from going with them the next day to Nettlestone. Isabelle almost couldn't hold her laughter at Robin's anger as he lectured her about over doing it. Not only was he a hypocrite but he had no idea what really was going on. Finally, he stopped his lecture as they sat down to eat dinner.

"Give the girl a break Robin. She's just tired of being cooped up. Can you blame her." Will defended her.

"Thank you Will. At least one of you understands."

'Don't encourage her. She disobeyed an order. It could have gotten her in trouble."

"Yea but her friend Gisborne and boyfriend Allan will just get her out of it." Much joked.

"That's not fair. I didn't ask for their help, though I am grateful for it. I highly doubt it will happen again."

"I'm sure you hand out a couple more of those kisses you could convince Gisborne himself to kill the sheriff." Robin laughed.

All Isabelle did was sigh. Gisborne could show compassion but he was Vaisey's man through and through. "Gisborne won't change no matter what." She had to laugh though. The thought of her kisses controlling men would make life a lot easier for her. It would have prevented many problems and saved her a lot of headaches.


	32. New Situation

Thanks Ithilya for the review. Always appreciate it. Please keep them coming. Thanks.

* * *

The next morning Isabelle waved as the outlaws left her behind. Only Much really knew the plan. So several minutes after the gang left, Isabelle dressed then headed off to Clun to pick up his cake and the new sword sheath her and much had made for him.

The walk through the forest was peaceful. And it gave Isabelle time to reflect on where she was in life. She had great friends who were practically her family. Actually they were better than the family she had. And she was finally comfortable with her relationship with Allan. It appeared that maybe one day they could be happy together but it would take some time and work. Hell, even her relationship with Gisborne was changing. With time Gisborne could change to someone she could respect and like but only if he wanted to change. Isabelle enjoyed her time in the forest, so when she came to the town she was disappointed to find her happiness was not meant to last.

At the home of the man who was making the sheath were guards ransacking his house. It was only a few so Isabelle believed she could handle them. She had her bow and dagger so a small fight at a distance would not be a problem. She placed herself behind the neighbors' house where she was able to see all the guards. She only meant to scare the guards away, she had no want for bloodshed. So Isabelle fired off a couple arrows barely missing the guards as they came out of the sheath makers house.

"Leave this place and we will not hurt you." She gave them the impression there were more. She hoped it would only scare them more. And at first they did, but soon more guards showed up and spread out to search. So Isabelle snuck her way around the house and into that of the sheath maker but her plan quickly backfired. Three guards were still inside. And once they saw Isabelle was surrounded. But she refused to surrender. Isabelle got in a stance, ready to fight. It was only when they threatened to harm the sheath maker and his family, that she turned herself in.

The guards tied her hands then led her behind their horse as they went to the castle. They gloated and jeered at their catch. They said the reward for her was just as much as Robin's. that amount of money would feed them the entire season. Isabelle hated having to listen to them but she was bidding her time. It was going to be soon enough that she escaped or was rescued. When she didn't show up for the party Much and the others would come.

* * *

But no one ever came. Isabelle sat in her dungeon cell for hours waiting. Not exactly for her friends, but more for the sheriff. Why had he not come to revel, to show his superiority in capturing her. This was not like him. Finally, she got up the courage to ask the jailer about the sheriff's lack of interest in her.

"Why has the sheriff not come to visit? I'm sure he was overjoyed to hear I had been caught. I'm starting to think he doesn't like me anymore."

"Don't worry my dear," said the creepy jailer as he passed her dirty water and stale bread. "He was quite pleased when he found out you had been caught. He was worried you wouldn't make it through the ambush, but when he heard you were okay he was elated. He'll be back soon enough to see you."

"Ambush?"

"Oh that's right you don't know. You're friends won't be alive much longer. You see the sheriff found out about your little party and set a trap. Hundreds of men. There will be no escape." Isabelle started to panic. If the jailer spoke the truth, then everyone was in trouble. "But sadly the sheriff is going to miss it all. Since he's left. However, he left strict instructions for you."

"Where has the sheriff gone?"

"You ask far too many questions." The jailer said as he left Isabelle to think over what she had just learned. The gang was in trouble. A lot more than she was. The next time he or anyone else came around, she had to make her escape.

A plan soon formed in her mind as to how to get free. She was still important to the sheriff, so she had the upper hand. Playing dead seemed to be the best idea. She laid down in the far back corner with her back to the door. Then she waited. It was only a matter of time before someone came for her.

Hours passed and Isabelle was beginning to worry. How long were her friends going to last. Were they even alive? Could she even do anything to help save them? All these questions and more passed through her mind almost to the point to where she couldn't handle it. But then she heard foot steps coming.

"Oi. Come on. Wake up." He banged the doors. "Come on missy."

Isabelle lay still waiting. He would have to come in. And sure enough she heard the jingle of keys in the lock as he came to inspect her. As he reached out to shake her, Isabelle turned over quickly, surprising the jailer. In one strong smooth punch the jailer lay unconscious. As for making it out of the dungeon, Isabelle started a mass break out. With all the prisoners yelling and running amok, Isabelle easily got her weapons and snuck her way out of the castle.

* * *

On the outside she found it to be late morning of the next day. After a quick detour to the stables and one horse later Isabelle rode as fast as the horse could carry her to Nettlestone. She could only hope she was in time. But when she came to the place where the party was to be held no one other than the owner could be found. Isabelle rushed into the home to find the man sitting with his head in his hands.

"Sir, do you know what happened here?" She asked scared to hear the answer.

"You're Isabelle right, Robin's friend. I am so sorry. They threatened the entire village. I only did what I thought was right."

"Please just tell me what happened? What happened to Robin and the others?"

"I think they made it out okay. From what I heard from the mercenaries they escaped."

"Do you know where they were headed?"

"No idea."

Isabelle sighed. "Thank you." She said then left. Hopefully, they were back at camp but something didn't feel right.

Back at camp, she found it empty, and no sign anyone had been there since she left. Now the panic really set in. The gang was gone. The sheriff was missing. The perfect life Isabelle had, was starting to disappear.

After letting the horse rest a bit, Isabelle went out again to find out what happened to her friends. The best place she thought to start was Marian. Robin may have left word with her. Isabelle laughed to herself as she rode back to the castle. She just escaped only to return. But this time she had to get in undetected. First, Isabelle found a lone guard on the outside of the castle walls. She easily pretended to need help to bring him in. Then she threw a few punches and knocked him out without any difficulty. From there she dressed in the guards uniform, then stole into Nottingham. No one seemed to notice the change at all.

The tension in the town was gone. The people seemed to know the sheriff was out so they appeared to be relaxed even though night was coming. But Isabelle knew something deeper was going on. Something that should have everyone scared.


	33. Where Has Everyone Gone

* * *

Isabelle searched the halls of the castle until she found Marian's room. She knocked then waited for the response. But none came. Finally she could wait no longer, Isabelle opened the door to find clothes thrown about and Marian gone. No Marian. No sheriff. No gang. It was safe to assume Gisborne was gone as well. So that left Allan but she had no idea where his room was.

"Where is Allan a Dale's room? I was told he wanted to see me." Isabelle asked a passing guard in her best male voice.

"You're a day late mate. Allan left with the sheriff, Gisborne, and Lady Marian yesterday."

"Where were they headed?"

"No one knows for sure. But I hear they went to the Holy Land."

* * *

"The Holy Land." Isabelle whispered to herself as she walked away and out of the castle. No one noticed. As she slipped out of the guard uniform and away from the castle walls she muttered the words to herself again. Even after she got on her horse and rode back to the camp, Isabelle could not believe where her friends and enemies were. All of them were en route to the Holy Land but for the life of her she could not see why. And then it hit her as she lay in her hammock. "They went to kill the king. And save he king." Isabelle nearly jumped out of her bed when she made the connection.

'Oh my god. I have to go after them but what about Nottingham.' She thought. That night she barely slept as she thought about what to do. Her friends may need her. But at the same time the villages would too. The guards would go about business as usual, terrorizing the people and stealing money. And what about Allan. Could he really help the others kill the king. A real dilemma was on her hands.

The next day Isabelle woke early, dressed, and made her way to the docks. During the night she realized the king needed her help. And it was her duty to save him. Isabelle had every intention of being on the next ship to the Holy Land. But her hopes were let down as she spoke to the man that knew about all the comings and goings of the ships.

"Sorry missy but the next ship won't be going out until six months from now."

"Six months. Is there any way one would be going out sooner?"

"No I'm sorry. When the ship comes in I'll let you know."

"Thank you." She said begrudgingly. 'I guess I'm on my own for awhile.'

Isabelle spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a plan. And then she started to train. On her own she could barely take down a couple guards. She had to get on top of her game. There could be no slip ups because no one would be there to save her. No family. No friends. Isabelle was going to have to get use to life on her own for now.

* * *

The first month that passed, Isabelle spent training and trying to keep up with the massive amounts of people the outlaws typically took care of. Since she was by herself, there was few caravans she could take on alone. So in the end she did her best to steal what she could from the privileged to supply the poor. Occasionally, she would get caught or stuck in a difficult position. But quick thinking and her training started to pay off.

Two more months went by that Isabelle endured alone. By the end of it she could take on six to ten well trained guards depending on if she had weapons and what they were. Some villagers began to recognize her just as much as Robin. But for all intense purposes Isabelle would wear her cloak and masquerade at Robin himself. It helped keep spirits high. But deep down she began to worry if it was worth it. What if Robin and the others never came back. Could she continue to do this on her won? If there was no word soon she would take the dock man up on his offer. A ride on the only ship going out in the next two moths. But business was about to pick up. Three months after heading to the Holy Land, the sheriff and Gisborne had returned.

* * *

Thank you Ithilya for the review. I am not sure what I plan on doing about Marian. For the time being I am taking a break from this story. I live in the US and I want to wait for the new season to start. I like to keep close to the actually show as much possible. But I may decide to change it. So please stay tune. I will be back. Thanks.


	34. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello everyone. So I'm going to start my Robin Hood story up again. I want to thank sarahluvsdwrh and Ithilya for the reviews. But they have brought up something I would like a little more opinions on. Would people like me to stay true to the show and have Marian die or would more people like me to keep her alive? I would appreciate as much input as possible. Thanks.


End file.
